The Return
by Alex-Diesel
Summary: After TFATF. Letty left Leon in Mexico and moved to Puerto Rico. A year later she decides it’s time to go home, but what if she can’t just pick up where she left off? What if Dom has found someone new to console him?
1. Prolouge

"_**The Return"**_

**Title:** The Return

**Author:** Alex_Diesel

**Rating:** R (for now)

**Disclaimer:** None of the characters from Fast and the Furious belong to me, though I wish they did!lol Anybody else you see, but don't recognize, is mine!

**Summary:** After TFATF. Letty left Leon in Mexico and moved to Puerto Rico. A year later she decides it's time to go home, but what if she can't just pick up where she left off? What if Dom has found someone new to console him?

**Parings:** Dom/OFC, Letty/???, Mia/Brian

**Feedback:** Love it! Can't live without it!

Prologue Letty's POV ~Puerto Rico~

I laid in my bed with the covers pushed down pass my bulging stomach. It was hotter than hell here! I was 9 months pregnant and expecting 'miss thang' anytime this week. Dom didn't know about the baby, no one did. Not that it matters, cause I heard Dom had a new girl, don't know who though.

While he's busy travelin' them new circles, I'm stuck here with cramps 24-7 and having to pee when I just think about a bathroom! Anyway, the team moved back to California after a couple of months, when all the drama died down.

Heard White boy came back and is wit Mia. Leon rejoined the team right after I left him in Mexico. Tran had killed Jesse; but I didn't go to the funeral…though, I heard half of the LA racing world was there. I had my reason as to why I've stay away as long as I have, but that's for me to know.

I was so angry with Dom. I told myself to hate him because of what he'd done, but I knew deep down, I wanted to see him again. I had to see him again…I was about to have his baby and…I loved him, still do.

_Dom's POV ~Los Angeles~_

It had been a year since I last saw Letty. I was lying in my bed thinking about her…but I knew I was over her. I mean, sure we had history, but that's all it was, history! We both knew our relationship was never that good to begin with, but I did love her…on some level. Now Nicole is the woman in my life and I love her, more than life in it's self.

It was hard after Letty didn't come back. I figured she would in a month, but a month turned into a year and after that I gave up hope and continued on with my life. That's when I met Nicole. She was beautiful; she had strawberry blonde hair and green eyes, caramel-colored skin. It was the weirdest combination, but it worked for her.

Anyway, we started dating and well, one thing led to another. The team loves her; she's sweet and kind, the total opposite of Letty. I think that's what attracted me to her. She wasn't Letty, she could never be Letty…and I don't want her to be! I just hope Letty never comes back. Cause I know all she'll do is complicate things!

I rolled over to my side and looked at Nicole. She was sleeping on her back with her head turned, facing me. I rubbed my hand over her huge belly; she was 7 months pregnant with my little boy. I couldn't wait, I picked up her left hand and kissed her diamond ring I gave her when I asked her to marry me.

Her eyes fluttered open and she placed her hand on top of mine and reached her other hand out and caressed my cheek. She sighed and smiled. "I love you Dom," I smiled back and leaned into her, kissing her softly on her pink lips. "I love you too, Nicole."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Letty's POV ~Puerto Rico~_

I was laying it the hospital bed, in shock, too exhausted to cry. Too confused and hurt. Just yesterday my child…my baby…was _stillborn_! I started to weep thinking about it; I clenched my fist and pulled up the collar of my gown to wipe my tears. Why did this happen to me? It's not fair. The one thing I had left of Dom was stolen from me!

A racked sob came over me and I cried out, as if in pain. Why God, Why me? About 30 minutes later after the nurse checked up on me, my door opened and one of my old friends I grew up with when I use to live in Puerto Rico, Francine aka Welsh, walked in holding a tub of brownie fudge ice cream with real strawberries.

"Hey Welshy!" she rolled her eyes. "Why you keep callin' me that? That name is so in the past," she developed the nickname, because while we were growing up all she would drink was Welsh's 100% pure juice! And all the kids on the block started calling her Welshy, so it just stuck with her.

When I saw the ice cream I sighed. "I see you brought the tub," she held it up and examined it. "Yeah, well you know how we use to do." I started chuckling, but then it turned into a sob. Welsh came over and sat on the bed and rubbed my back. "I can't believe…I had the perfect name picked out just for her," my mouth gaped open and I started gasping, trying to slow the rush of pain that attacked me all at once.

"I know hunny. I'm sorry, but you'll have plenty of other children," she guided my head to her shoulder and she started rocking. I sniffed and felt more tears gather in my eyes. "I know, but…not with…" I couldn't finish my sentence, I just…couldn't. "Dom?" Welsh finished for me. "Yes you are. 'Cause we're going to go back Cali. And we're gonna get your man!"

I smiled up at her. "You think? I mean, what if he's moved on, or found someone else?" I asked. A little worried that it might be true. Welsh smiled. "Pfff…Dom? Hunny that nigga loved you so much. And I bet you he still does. And if he tries to say he doesn't…he's in a state of denial."

I laughed. "You are _so_ stupid," I pushed her off the bed and grabbed the tub of ice cream. I popped open the lid and dug my finger in…I sucked the ice cream off and let it dissolve in my mouth. I noticed Welsh looking at my weird, but thought nothing of it. "Where's the spoons gurl?"

She smiled. "So what, I just bring the ice cream and the spoons, then I get dised and dismissed?" she asked laughing. I shoved her with my elbow. "Ain't nobody dissin' or dismissin' you! You can have some ice cream too…after I'm done!" Welsh pointed at me, and laughed. "See!? That's wrong!" she pulled out the spoons and we both dug in.

_Dom's POV ~Los Angeles~_

I was standing on a platform in a clothing store called, Bigario's, and this old man was hemming the pants of my tuxedo. I wasn't really paying attention to anything though; I was staring at the floor thinking.

Vince emerged from the dressing room, straightening out his sleeve on his tux. "You're thinking about her aren't you?" I whipped my head around and looked at him for a minute. ((I know he ain't doin' what I think he's doin'…he's gonna bring up Letty again!?)) Alright, I can play his game. I stared at him and played stupid. "What you talkin' 'bout? I'm always thinking about Nicole."

Vince froze and looked up at me. "You know who I'm talking about Dom. And it ain't Nicole. It's Letty." I sighed and rolled my eyes and started to get irritated. "Nah man, I'm getting married in 3 weeks, I'm not thinking about another woman!" Vince lifted his eyebrows. "How you gonna stand there and lie like that?" the tailor stopped and looked up at me. "Do you gentlemen need a minute?"

Simultaneously, Vince said "Yes," and I said, "No." The old dude looked for me to Vince and sighed. "I'm going to wait out front. Come get me when you're done," then he left. "God damn you Vince! I need to get this _stupid _suit hemmed, so I can go Harry's and buy a _stupid_ skirt for that _stupid _Nissan I'm working on. Then I got to go meet Nicole and her parents at that _stupid_ restaurant! And I got to do all this in two hours!" I took a breath and sighed.

Vince stared at me and blinked twice. "Do you need to get something off your chest brotha?" I gave him one of my glares and frowned. "NO! There's nothing to talk about Vince, so this whole confession thing, we ain't gotta do!" Vince searched my eyes and sucked his breath through his teeth.

"I don't know why you doin' this to yourself man; you can't marry Nicole, when you're still in love with Letty. I've been telling you this since you proposed to that broad, but you're Dominic-Fucking-Toretto! You know everything right?" then he turned towards the dressing room to go change.

"Nicole is not some broad! And I do _not_ love Letty…that way…anymore!" Vince rolled his eyes and walked into the dressing room. "I'm marring Nicole in 3 weeks, that's it! End of discussion…no wait. Not end of discussion! You know why? 'Cause there shouldn't of been a discussion to begin with! So just stop talking!"

Vince pulled back the curtain and started moving his head and sniffing like he smelled something. "What's that I smell *sniff* could it be…Bull Shit! 'Yes Vince it is,' Tell me what I've won Dom!" I rolled my eyes and stepped off the platform. "Man shut-up!"

Vince cracked up. "Come on Dom. Listen to yourself. If you just think about your words before they come out of your mouth, you'd understand where I'm comin' from. But then again, you just might be able to pull off this fake marriage thing. Just pretend you don't love Letty…that's if you could stop thinking about her."

Vince kept talking, but I just walked out the room, shaking my head. I wanted to marry Nicole; I don't care what anybody thinks or says. She's a beautiful woman, a successful lawyer, and hell…she's pregnant with my kid!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Letty's POV ~Los Angeles~_

Our plane landed an hour ago and we were now headed to get our bags. Welsh was checking out the guys and trying to see if they're any entertainers she'd run into. I shook my head and picked up my bag. When we stepped outside I looked around and inhaled the LA atmosphere, "I'm home."

We rented a Land Rover that was forest green and black. Personally, I'm not a jeep person, but it wasn't that bad. We drove for a while 'till things started to get fimalilar and I was closer to _my_ destination. I got off the freeway going towards the house, when Welsh started whinning. "Letty before we have this big randevu wit your boyfriend, can we please go get some food?"

I gave her a side ways glance. "You're kidding right? You just ate 4 hours ago!" Welsh nodded and lifted the front of her shirt up. "That's what I'm sayin'. I can already see my ribs chica!" I laughed and pulled into the parking lot of McDonald's. "You're not eating here are we?" Welsh asked.

"Um, you said you were hungry," she looked out the window. "I know, but…burgers are just so unhealthy." I rolled my eyes. "Let's go to a restaurant. I haven't eating out in like…a century," she was all excited and gave me that puppy dogface, so I couldn't say no. "Fine, I know this Italian restaurant we could go to…" Welsh flopped back in her seat and buckled up. "Good. Go there, I've been achin' for some Fettuccini!"

I drove a little down the road and pulled into the driveway of 'El Fenario'. This restaurant held a lot of memories for me. I remember when Tony took me here for my 15th birthday and Dom, Mia, and Vince came along. That was a great day; It was the day I told Dom I had a crush on him, of course I didn't tell him the part about being in love with him since I was 10! That probably would've scared him off.

I parked the car and Welsh and I stepped out, we put on our shades and made our way inside. When we got in the hostess told us they were full, but there were plenty of opened tables. I knew why she had said it, because the way we were dressed and that didn't go over too well with Welsh.

"What are you talking about? There are open tables everywhere," the hostess stood up from her chair and put up her hand in Welsh's face to stop her from talking. "Miss, please lower your voice. I told you we are full." Welsh pushed the hostess's hand out of her face. "Don't put your hand in face puta! I know what you told us, but it's bull shit!" people stopped eating their meals and stared at us with their lips curled up in discus.

I groaned. "Francine, come on. If they're full, they're full. Let's go," the hostess had backed up behind the counter, afraid Welsh was gonna do something to her. This tall man with black hair came up to us and asked what the problem was. Welsh told him that his hostess was being discriminating and rude. The man glared at the woman behind the counter and turned to us with a smile. "Please forgive her, she's new. Your meals will be on the house. If you'd follow me to your seats."

I turned the corner to go to our seats and I froze…Dom!?!

_Dom's POV ~Los Angeles~_

I was sitting with Nicole and her parents, who I might add, _HATE _my guts. Mr. Kincaid had told me after I proposed to Nicole that the only reason he puts up with me is because his daughter. I told him the only reason I put up with him is because of his daughter!

"Dominic, dear. How many guest will be attending on your side?" Rachel Kincaid asked, with her nose turned up. "Um, about a 100," I saw her eyes get big and she lent towards her husband and whispered. "100 of them? They'll ruin the wedding!" she hissed that last part and Nicole glared at her.

"Mother!" I shook my head and picked up my fork. I didn't say anything. I had learned before it was useless responding to them. "If I recall correctly, last time I checked it was mine and Dominic's wedding,"

I sipped my whine and almost chocked when I heard a familiar voice. "_Francine, come on. If they're full, they're full. Let's go."_ I froze; it couldn't be, but kept the glass to my mouth to hide my expression. Nicole went on about her best friend, who was coming from Australia to be her maid of honor. I was so concentrated on the voice I didn't notice when she started talking to me.

"Dom! Dom?" I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. "Huh?" she paused and frowned, then glanced at her parents and smiled. "Did you and Vincent finish getting your suits tailored?" I nodded, not really in the conversation. "Yes, we did." I heard another voice that sounded familiar and the owners turned the corner with the manager.

Letty! And Francine! I mouth gaped open and I dropped my fork. It made a loud clanging sound and Nicole and her parents stared at me. Nicole followed my gaze and her eyes got big. She turned back to me with question in her eyes and placed her hand on my leg. The questioning tone in her voice was quite and weak, "Dom…?" her eyes searched mine, but I looked away, back to Letty and Francine. Letty's gaze traveled from mine to Nicole's hand and she turned to Francine and grabbed her arm.

"I'm not so hungry anymore. Can we go, now!?" Francine frowned, while she was being pulled towards the exit. She glanced at Nicole and I and her mouth formed an _'O' _shape. She slit her eyes and shook her head before she was yanked out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Dom's POV_

I took Nicole's hand off my leg and placed it on the table. "Um, I'll be right back. If you'll excuse me," I got up and jogged towards the door. I heard Nicole call me name, but I ignored her.

By the time I made it out the door I saw Letty unlocking the car door to a jeep…a jeep!? Whatever, I ran over next to the car and Francine saw me first. She yelled, "Sup Dom?" purposely making my presence known. Letty turned so quickly that she dropped her keys. I picked them up and let my eyes roam her body till they landed on her face. "Letty…"

She made a little sound and smiled. "Dom…" Without saying anything else I pulled her into a hug and took the opportunity to smell hair sent. She smelt the same, like peaches and cream! I pulled back about to say something to her, but I felt a hand on my back. I turned my head and saw Nicole.

_Letty's POV_

The blonde I saw him sitting with that had her hand on his knee came up beside him and smiled. I looked at Dom then let my eyes drop to her swollen belly…I inhaled sharply. 'Oh my God, she's pregnant…no! NO!!'

The blonde moved her right hand, possessively, over her stomach. I peeled my gaze away from her and looked at Dom, asking him with eyes, 'Why?' she playfully hit Dom's arm. "How rude of you not to introduce us Dominic," Dom looked in my eyes and stuttered. "Letty, this is…um…" the blonde's gaze flickered between Dom and I. She cleared her throat to get my attention.

"Nicole," she stuck out her left hand and wiggled her ring finger. "Dominic's fiancée." Welsh whispered. "Wow," then chuckled. Ignoring Welsh's comment, my eyes grew big and Nicole smirked. I stuck out my hand and took hers. "Letty," I gave her hand an extra squeeze. She hissed at the force of my grip and wrenched her hand away.

Nicole snarled at me then smiled. "I've heard so much about you two." Welsh grunted, "I bet," and I smirked. "Funny. We _never _heard about you!" I glared at her as she giggled and started rubbing her belly. She looped her arm around Dom's and smiled. "Well we have been busy planning the wedding and all. It slipped his mind, cause he's been thinking about me,"

She then placed her index finger on her chin and turned her head toward the sky with this fake-pondering-coy look. "Maybe your invitations got lost in the mail…or maybe you and your friend weren't important enough to tell." She sneered that last part. Dom rolled his eyes, "Nicole, don't," he said it in one of his warning tones.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay hunny, but it's getting late. Tell your friends to go home, my parents are waiting," she kissed Dom on the cheek, but was looking at me. Nicole smirked and raised her eyebrow at me, then turned on her heel and made her way back to the restaurant. I glared at her retreating form; it wasn't fair. These are the type of people that should lose their babies! They couldn't care about anyone, but themselves anyway.

I was hoping a car would hit her and kill her baby, but she'd survive and have to live with the sorrow of her for the rest of her miserable life, just so she'd know how it felt! Welsh stepped in front of me and glared at Dom. "What, you slept with her and accidentally knocked her up, so now you're trying to do right by marrying her?" she shook her head. "What was going on in that pee-brain idiot mind of yours?"

Dom frowned at her and rolled his eyes. "Shut up Welsh," she got in his face and put her hand on her hip. "You have no right to call me that! You lost that privilege when you decided to dump my girl and knock up…" she started waving her hand towards the building, thinking of something to say. "…Little Miss Mupphet!"

I stood there trying to act mad, but the expression on Dom's face was priceless. I burst out laughing, holding my stomach I started speaking in between breaths. "Little Miss Mupphet…sat on _your_ tupphet…and got knocked up!" Welsh started laughing too, but Dom didn't find it amusing. He looked between the both of us and sighed. "You guys haven't change a bit. When are ya'll gonna grow up?"

I caught my breath and stopped laughing. "What, like your _fiancée_?" I glared at him and shook my head. "I guess I'll have to wait till I get knocked up…_again_!"

I stressed the last word and got in the car. Dom froze and ran up to the window. "What? What do you mean again Letty?" Welsh glanced at him from the passenger seat. "You wouldn't understand, so just forget it Dom!" she was just as pissed as I was, to find out that Dom was engaged to that prissy putana!

I pressed on the gas petal and Dom jumped back from the window. Before driving off I looked at the restaurant and then at him and smirked. "Judging from my encounter with Nicole, if her parents are half as snotty and stuck up; I wouldn't want to keep them waiting," Welsh leaned over me to look at Dom.

Yelling out the window she laughed, "Yeah Dom, they may _actually _make you kiss their ass's!" We both laughed and I pulled out of the parking lot. I looked at the rear view mirror and saw Dom running back into the El Felnario. I shook my head and mumbled to myself, "And now I have no doubt you would oblige them."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Letty's POV ~Night Before The Wedding~_

I couldn't believe it, a few days after the encounter with Dom at the restaurant, that winch Nicole had her baby! He was a preemie, but in perfect health, as she so rightly put it. The way she said when she told me that, I couldn't shake the feeling that she knew about my baby.

Welsh and I rented out an Apartment not too far from where Mia and Brian now live. I hadn't really spoken to Dom since that dreadful day, but I see Vince, Leon, and Mia all the time. When we first had visited them, they tripped over Francine! Especially Vince; the whole night that boy couldn't keep his eyes off her. Welsh would notice him admirin', but she'd only smile and turn away. She didn't look too interested.

Which was weird, cause back in the day, she had a mad crush on V. That night I brought it up. "Why were you actin' all funny? Like you aren't feelin' Vince," I flopped on the couch. She stood in the doorway and said, "I don't like him. I never liked him like that." I got off the couch and threw a pillow at her. "Liar! I remember every summer you came out to visit me, we'd chill on the porch and watch from a distance, but not too far, and drool over our future husbands!" We both started laughing just thinkin' about it. Then she smirked, "You're right. I can't deny it!"

Welsh started cracking up, lost in her own thoughts, barely stopping to get a breath and looked at me. "Remember every night that we'd be at the garage and Dom and V noticed us gawkin' at 'em, and they'd asked if we liked them. And we would be like, _"Yeah right, you guys wish we liked ya'll, so you could get a piece of this ass!"_ She started talkin' in this screechy voice we both had when we were younger.

"Gurl, for real. That was the thing I hated most. No matter how hard-ass we were; we still had those high pitched, screechy-little girl voices!" She chuckled and sat on the floor. "Yah, but we did have a trucker's mouth back then, that's for sure." I laughed at her. "What you mean, _'back then'_? We still do!" We laughed some more, till I stopped and leaned back on the couch and rested my head on the headrest. "Man chica, it's weird when your life doesn't turn out the way you think it's going to. The way you've been visualizing it for past 15 years."

Welsh got off the floor and sat beside me. "You been ignoring this for the past 2 weeks. I was wonderin' when you were gonna bring it up. You ready to talk?" I turned my head towards her and gave her a watery smile. "I don't know Welshy. It's so surreal, but yet it's really happening at the same time," I let a tear slip down my cheek. "Awe Boo…c'mere."

Welsh took me into her arms and rubbed my back. "Don't even trip Ma. Everything's going to work out," I turned my tear-stained face into her neck and whinned. "But how? He's getting married tomorrow…and I'm not gonna do a thing to stop him." Welsh sighed. "See that's the problem? You better stop him. You can't let Dom marry Nicole…she don't even know him!"

"Yah, but she had his kid. If I was in her position, I wouldn't want one of Dom's old love affairs interfering either," I sighed and got off the couch. "Look, can you go cook some dinner. I'm going to take a shower and pick out something for tomorrow." I headed upstairs and Welsh grunted. "I can't believe we're going to the wedding. I don't want to go to their wedding! As for as I'm concerned, that bitch should be happy I didn't slap her back to her trainin' bra days!"

_Dom's POV_

Clinton Antoine Toretto…I couldn't believe I became a father 2 weeks ago. It was the most amazing experience. I was in love with him the first time I saw him and cut his umbilical cord. When I held him…God when I held him I fell in love all over again. He was the most beautiful thing. He is still sorta red all over and he has tiny hands and little fingers. With little toes…and the only off thing was, I couldn't help, but feel guilty. Like this was what me and Letty were suppose to be sharing…

After a week, when Clint's eyes started to stay one color, I noticed how blue they were…I mean royal blue! Like that heart jewel off the Titanic movie! Deep Blue. And I got this weird feeling, like there was something I needed to know. 'Cause when I thought about it, my eyes are dark brown, Nicole's are an emerald green, her mothers are the same, and her fathers are light brown…and Clinton's are royal blue, but I shook it off. Figured it was somewhere in the gene pool on her side.

Anyway, I'm downstairs watching this movie wit Vince called 'The Fast and the Furious'. They were so many parts in that movie that replicated our lives it was scary! Different parts in the movie Vince and me would look at each other and be like, "What the flip!?" I know _'Flip'_ Nicole said I needed to get into the habit of not cursing because of Clinton.

Nicole's gone for the night. She said she was taking Clint and herself to her sister's house. Some stuff about how the bride and groom aren't suppose to see each other the night before the wedding. I really wanted to hang with my lil' man tonight, but Nicole wasn't havin' it, so I'm here watching a movie, watching Vince eat potato chips, and thinking about Letty…whoa! Where did that come from?

Don't think about Letty, you're getting married tomorrow. Then this scene came on the T.V. where this chic that looked like Letty was making out with some guy in a garage…and it brought back memories that we used to have in our garage and…no I shouldn't be thinking about this, especially _now!_

I sighed and got off the couch, grabbing me keys off the hook by the door. "Yo V, I'm going for a drive," he didn't even take his eyes off the screen. He just said, "131 Winders Rd. Apt. 2B," and popped another chip in his mouth. I started to shut the door when I realized that was Letty's address…I turned and looked at him.

"Vince brotha…how many times do I have to tell you…?" he shrugged and looked at me. "I don't' know, when you actually start tellin' the truth…you know, just a thought, but I don't want you to feel pressured." I rolled my eyes and walked out the door saying, "I'm over her!" ((He just didn't get it)) Then he yelled out sarcastically, "Sure ya are. I believe you."

I was driving down the road with no particular destination; just driving. I went to the beach and watched the ocean for hours. As each wave came crashing down on the sand below, I thought of 'em representing one trail going on in my life; I was constantly fighting an emotional battle with myself…Nicole, Letty, Nicole, or Letty…

I felt so confused. I stood up and jogged to my car. I needed to talk to someone and no one else came to mind, except the one person I haven't been able to avoid for the past 3 weeks, even in my mind. I opened the car, got in, and gunned the engine. I drove as fast as I could in the direction to Letty's.


	6. Chapter 5 and 6

**Chapter 5**

_**Letty's POV**_

I was rinsing the soap off my body and my hair when I heard the door open and someone walk in. When the curtain was pulled back I opened my eyes and screamed. Welsh stood there looking at my body and smiled, "Hey beautiful," I squinted/half/glared at her and blindly tried looking for my towel. I felt it being put in my hands and I wiped my soap-burned eyes. "You're crazy Welsh!" I poked my tongue out at her.

Welsh laughed and leaned against the counter. "I know. Isn't cool?" I grunted. "What do you want?" she hopped onto the counter holding a bag of gummy bears and popped one into her mouth. "Well, I noticed that this is my last pack of gummy bears, and you know how I get without my gummy bears. Anyway, we're also runnin' low on other sweets, so I was gonna run to the store and restock. You wanna come? I can wait."

I shut off the showerhead and stepped out nude. I had no modesty in front of Welsh. It ain't nothing she hasn't seen before. We used to mess around, so I pretty much know her body as much as she knows mine! I gabbed my towel and started drying my leg. When I noticed Welsh watching intently, I smiled and shook my head. "Nah, you go ahead just get me some snickers, a'ight?" She nodded and hopped off the counter. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and laughed. "You're cruel Letty, You know that?" then she shut the door.

After drying my whole body, I followed my nightly ritual and covered myself in scented lotion and blow-dried my hair. As I was putting on my skin moisturizer, I felt a familiar scar. I walked over to my mirror; I tilted my head to the side and rubbed, now numb, fingers over my stomach slowly. I smiled sadly and smoothed the pads of my fingers across a small silver-colored stretch mark. "I miss you baby gurl."

I was snapped out of my daze when I heard the doorbell ring. I ignored it, but after the 4th ring, it couldn't have been Welsh, she had a key. Unless she managed to forget it…_again! _I wrapped my black wrap-around of my bed and headed downstairs. I heard it ring again and yelled, "Hold on, I'm coming!"

I swung open the door and started talking without looking. "I swear Francine, if you forget your key-" Oh my God! What is he doing here? I took in my appearance…he wore a light blue polo shirt with kaki Dockers. He had black dress boots and black leather Ralph Lauren jacket to top it off…. Dayum! What did that bitch do to Dom?

_Dom's POV_

I was mesmerized by her appearance. She only wore a black wrap-around and it stop right past her ass and the top was wrapped around and tied in a knot in the front. It was sheer, so it was practically transparent! I took a deep breath and heard her speak first. "Wow dom. This is defiantly a surprise. To what do I owe the honor?" her voice held a slight sarcasm.

I had to mentally slap myself to speak. "I just…came to talk," she chuckled. "It's the night before your wedding and you want to talk to me?" I just nodded and she backed out of the way, so I could get past. "Come in. Welsh isn't here, but if your hungry I could make you something or get you a drink." I shook my head. "No thank you..."

She smirked and then giggled. "Does Nicole know you're out?" I gave her a look. "No!" I told her matter-of-factly. "Let, you know me. No woman has the say in what I do." She raised her eyebrows and gave me this smug grin. "Really?" I narrowed my eyes at her as she started to glide towards me. Her hands went to the top of her wrap-around and she slid her fingers across the tops of her breast. Oh _Fuck!_

I turned and sat on the couch. "Letty please I just want to talk. I didn't come here for this." She got right in front of me and smirked. "You didn't?" she picked up my hands and placed them on her breast. I froze, feeling myself getting hard. "Shit…. Letty," I let out a breath trying to get both my heads together. She sat in my lap and kissed my neck, nipping, and sucking lightly. "I want you Dominic. I always have. And as you said before, I know you, so why deny me? You gonna sit here and tell me you don't want this pussy?"

Her voice held me in a trance and when I made eye contact with her that was it. I was lost for good. I squeezed her breast softly and whispered. "Fuck it!" I captured her mouth in a heated, passionate kiss. I stood and hoisted her legs around my waist. I headed upstairs and once inside of her room. I pushed her against the wall. I kissed my way down to her ample cleavage and sucked each nipple hard, till she was screaming out my name.

I knelt down until her feet touched the floor, then preceded to kiss my way across her stomach. I noticed a scar that was not there before, but I was too caught up in the moment to question it. When I reached her pussy I almost fainted from her familiar scent. The scent I would always love and adore. No matter how many women I sleep with, she will always be my one and only true love.

This realization hit me like a ton of breaks. I was so turned on by the thought that I didn't want four-play anymore. I just needed to be inside her, needed to feel complete. I picked her up and carried her to the bed. She sprawled out looking like a flower. Her hair was all over the bed and her eyes were sultry and glazed with passion…and possibly love; she had this weird smirk on her face and she let her legs slowly fall open to me.

I watched as her pussy lips opened and the pink flesh was throbbing. I bent and licked it. I heard her moan and I positioned myself above her, pulling my pants and boxers down. I went to get a condom out of my pants when she grabbed my hand. "No, I want all of you. You're mine, not hers!" I nodded and kissed her lips softly. "I'm all yours Letty, all yours."

I plunged into her fast and pumped with incredible speed. I wanted it to be slow, but I just couldn't control myself around her. Never really could. I felt myself nearing climax and I felt her pussy squeezing my throbbing cock. I knew she was close. I pumped harder and bent to kiss her. Our mouths were gaping open and we each made our own moans and groans. Letty screamed and wept with every plunge and I roared and grunted.

I loved her, God help me, I loved her; she came and dug her nails into my ass! I came next and tilted my dick upward inside her, trying to spill every drop of my seed in her. After we both caught our breath, she stroked my head and sniffed. I looked up at her. "What's wrong baby?" she cried harder and shook her head. "I love you Dom, but…we both know this wasn't right."

What? What was she talking about? This doesn't get much righter. "Letty, how can you say that? After what we just had. I love you Letty," she pushed me off her and wrapped the bed covers around herself. "You have to go. Pretend this never happened…and marry Nicole tomorrow."

"No Letty. I don't love her, baby…talk to me! What's wrong, you're not making any sense," she picked up my clothes and tossed them to me. "Get out Dom!"

_Letty's POV_

I was dying inside, but I had to do this. I loved him, but he has a son with another woman. Dom glared at me and yelled. "Why Letty, Why now!" I grabbed my throbbing head and screamed. "Don't Dom, just go. We both weren't thinking. You have a son, with another woman and we just got Busy! As much as I hate Nicole this isn't right…go home…go home Dom."

I fighting the urge to fall to his knees and beg him to never leave me, but I knew it wouldn't happen. Dom, finally dressed, spoke. "Fine Letty. If this is what you want. I'll forget about everything we ever shared. I'll marry Nicole…for you!" then he slammed my bedroom door shut. He was gone. What had I done?

I tied my hair up and grabbed my pillow and blanket. I laid the blanket on the floor; knowing I couldn't sleep in the bed I had just made love to Dominic in. After getting situated I rested my head on the pillow and cried myself to sleep, whispering. "It's for the best…it's for the best…it's for the best."

**Chapter 6**

_**Dom's POV**_

I couldn't believe it after all that and admitting to myself again that I loved her, always loved her. I could never love another that severely! She tells me I'm hers and she feels the same, and then throws me out on my ass, like I was nothing, but a great fuck! And basically told me to go suck a toe!

I was getting in my car when Francine pulled into the driveway. She grabbed a grocery bag out the back seat of the car. She walks up to me and raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" I shut my car door and sighed. "Nothing, I just wanted to talk to Letty before tomorrow."

Francine curled her lip. "So, you're still gonna marry that chic?" I started my car and nodded. "Yah, I'm gonna marry her. I'll see you'll at the wedding?" Francine rolled her eyes. "Um-Hm, we'll be there. I don't know why, but we'll be there," she headed into the house and shut the front door.

A minute after she went inside I dazed at Letty's window. When I saw the light go off I drove home. When I got to my house I was not prepared for what awaited me. I saw Nicole's Mercedes in the driveway. I walked inside and looked at my watch, 2:15…fuck!

Vince got off the couch and looked at me. "You have fun?" I frowned. "What are you talking about?" He shook his head and smirked. "Welsh called me," then he went out the front door.

I was about to follow him, to ask him what she said until I heard Nicole's voice. "Dominic Toretto! Where have you been?" I looked at her and shook my head. "Nowhere really. I was just out," she raised her eyebrows. "I have been calling all night. When you didn't answer I finally came here…now don't lie to me. What were you doing?"

I sighed. "I was at a friends. I needed to talk, that's all." She narrowed her eyes and leaned against the counter. "With who?" Her voice was low and dangerous. I looked at her appearance and her face. I thought about telling her, Hector, but she needed to know the truth. This couldn't go on anymore.

"Letty," that one word made her scream. "Letty? What the fuck Dom!? Why were you at that bitch's house!?" When I didn't say anything she screamed some more. "Why would you do this, to me, to us, to your son!!" I looked away, not knowing what to say.

When I still didn't respond she hit me on my chest, which caused me to lose my footing, but once I regained my balance. I grabbed her wrist, pulling her up to me; She got this scared expression on her face as I growled at her, "Don't you put your hands on me Nicole. Don't you _ever_."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Dom's POV_

Nicole pulled her wrist free and started crying. "I know why you're doing this…you don't want to get married, Do you?" I looked her in the eye, but before I could answer she started talking. "It's okay, I understand. I knew you still loved her, but don't worry I can take care of Clinton by myself, or my mom could help-"

I cut her off. I didn't want her taking care of our son by herself. I would never willingly put a woman in that position. My father raised me better than that. "No Nicole, don't even talk about raising our son on your own. I'm going to marry you tomorrow, so we can do this right."

She sniffed and shook her head. "No Dom, it's okay. I can do this if I have to. I don't want you to feel that you're being forced into this marriage because I gave birth to your _son_!" I knew she stressed the word 'son' on purpose; to rub in my face, so if I didn't marry her-I'd feel guilty. "You're not forcing me Nicole. It's my choice…and I'm choosing to marry you."

She wrapped her arms around my waist and stared up at me. I gazed at her and she smiled, kissing my lips feverishly. "I love you Dom," she murmured against my lips. She waited for me to say it back, but I couldn't get it out. I wanted too, I think, but I just grinned and kissed her nose, saying. "I know."

"Dom?" I looked down at her and raised my eyebrows. "Hmm…" she got this serious look on her face. "Promise me you'll stay away from Letty," I swallowed hard. I frowned thinking to myself. ((Could I stay away?)) Letty's always been my life till now. Could I promise something like that? I placed my hand on her cheek and she moved into my touch.

"I would never purposely hurt you Nicole, but I won't make promises I can't keep either." I dropped my hand and watched her. Nicole's gaze went to the ground and she frowned. But when she looked at me again she smiled and straightened up. "I'm going to head back to my sisters." I nodded and went upstairs.

_3__rd__ PPOV_

Once Dom was out of site Nicole's smile vanished. "That punk slept with her. I know it!" she walked into the downstairs bathroom and fixed her lipstick. She looked down at her engagement ring and rolled her eyes. Before leaving the house she saw a picture she hadn't really noticed previously.

It was of the whole Team. Leon was leaning against the divers door of the Mazda. Vince had his arms around Mia's waist, Mia was laughing, but trying to get out of his grasp. That Jesse kid they always go on and on about was kneeling on the ground, smiling at the camera. Letty was sitting between Dom's legs, with her head tilted to the side smiling. While Dom was busy laughing and kissing her neck!

Why the f*ck is this up!? Nicole took the picture off the wall and walked outside. She dropped it on the floor and stomped on it, breaking the glass. Then picked the picture up ripped the frame off and pulled out her liter. Nicole held the picture up, holding it at the corner and lit the opposite side.

She let the picture float to the concrete and watched as Dom and Letty's faces burned away. "How do you like that B*tch? You'll never get him, not while I'm here." Nicole smiled evilly as the ashes blew away in the wind. "Give my regards to your _**daughter!"**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Letty's POV_

I stood in front of my mirror looking at my dress…it was red and blue. I was never gonna wear it again, so Welsh said she would burn it after the wedding. My door opened and Welsh came in and stood beside me. "Hey Boo, you ready?"

She was wearing a black sleeveless, skin-tight dress. Enough of her body showing to tease, without being sluty; Her hair was pressed straight and her make-up was natural with black eyeliner.

Why the fuck is she wearing black? I raised an eyebrow at her choice of color. "Welshy, why are you in black? It's a wedding, not a funeral." Welsh smirked and rolled her eyes. "That's what you think." She turned to walk out the door and continued. "Once he marries that bitch, he's a died man!"

I shook my head and tied my purse-pouch around my waist. And headed downstairs. I was too nerved to drive, so Welsh did. Big mistake! She was a psycho driver. She was aggressive and competitive, but you were always guaranteed an adrenaline rush. We were stopped at a red light and after what seemed like forever it turned green, but the car in front didn't budge. Welsh growled and honked the horn. "What the fuck? It's green asshole!"

The car moved, but not as fast as Welsh wanted. She swerved out of the lane, and then pulled back in, now in front of the car. The car pulled up to the side of us and started mouthing something…wait…wha…that's my _name! _He honked and Welsh rolled down the window. He smiled and yelled. "Pull over!"

Welsh's mouth dropped open. "This is weak. I know this white bread is not tryin' to run game." I started laughing. "I don't know…he's kinda cute. Pull over Francine," she rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you're gonna let him holla at you. That fool can't even _drive_."

Welsh pulled to the side of the road and the man stepped out of his car and ran to the passenger window. I rolled it down, smiling. He grinned. "You're Letty right, Letty 'the pit' Rodriguez?" My smile wavered. No one's called me that since the last truck heist. 'The pit bull Rodriguez!' Fuck that name brings back memories.

"Yah, I'm Letty. What do you want?" he smiled. "Can I talk to you later, maybe get something to eat? It's about my car. I'm having problems and I heard you're the best…" I looked at him and put up my forefinger. "Hold that thought."

I rolled up the window and turned to Welsh. "Can you believe this? It's about my car, I heard you're the best," I mocked his voice. Welsh shook her head. "This is so stupid. But does this mean we can skip the wedding?" she smiled hopefully.

I sighed. "No, we're still going," I rolled the window down and he was waiting with his hands in his pocket with this weird expression on his face. Like he just realized how dumb he sounded. I chuckled, "You already know my name. What's yours?" he looked up and smirked. "Keith. Keith Conaway." I laughed.

"Well Keith Conaway, you do realize how weak your game was right?" He laughed and nodded. "Yah, but I had to get your attention some way. Even if it meant sounding like an idiot; Is there still hope or should I just get back in my car and drive away?"

I cracked up and smiled. I hadn't laughed like that in a long time. "Yah, there's always hope. You got a pen?" He nodded and pulled a black pen out of his pocket. "You can call me…tomorrow. 'Round lunch time good?" he smiled this goofy smile and nodded. "Yeah, it's _perfect_. "

~At the Church~

_Dom's POV_

I was standing in the back of the church waiting to walk out to the alter with Vince. I knew Letty was gonna be here, this was gonna be hard, but it's what I have to do. I can't let Nicole raise our son by herself. I'm doing the right thing…right?

I grabbed Vince's arm. "Tell me I'm doing the right thing V," Vince pulled away from my grasp and patted my shoulder. "This is all you dawg. I ain't tellin' you shit." Just then the priest walked in and smiled. "It's time gentlemen," I sighed. Well there's no turning back now.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_3__rd__ PPOV_

Dom stood to the left of the priest with Vince to the left of him. He had a smile that could light the world. Letty and Welsh were sitting in the third row from the front on the groom side of course.

When Dom's eyes landed on Letty his smile faded slowly. Then he looked away trying to regain his composure. Letty also turned her gaze a different direction. Welsh looked from Dom to Letty and whispered. "What was that all about?" Letty shook her head. "Nothing."

"Nothing my a*s, he just looked at you like you had three breast." Some people started to turn their heads. Letty glared at her. Welsh paused. "Wait a minute…you boned him didn't you?" she started grinnin' and Letty's eyes went wide.

"Yeah, but…" Welsh raised her eyebrows. "But what, did you feel anything?" Letty sighed frustratingly. "Of course, but…it was a mistake! I shouldn't have slept with him." A guy behind them coughed and cleared his throat. Welsh glanced over her shoulder at him and he looked away.

Letty ignoring the man continued. "We're two different people now and he couldn't even imagine half the things I've been through. It would never work." Welsh's mouth dropped open. "Never work? Letty, you and Dom were built to work. You can't let her marry _your_ man!"

Letty was about to reply, but the wedding March started playing and the priest asked everyone to rise. Nicole, holding her father's arm, made her way down the ail to Dom. She made brief eye contact with a gentle man in the crowd and she got this scared expression on her face. But just as quick as it appeared, it disappeared.

Letty turned to see who she looked at, but was too late and couldn't tell which male it was. "You may be seated," Everyone sat down and Welsh elbowed Letty lightly. "You not gonna say nothing? She's about to marry your man." The same man in the pew behind them said, "Ladies…please?" Welsh turned in her seat, sticking up her middle finger and whispered. "Blow me."

The man gasped, looking appalled. Letty glared at Welsh. "We're in a church." Sighing, Welsh sat straight in her seat. "Forget that. Say something." Letty, looking forward, whispered out the side of her mouth. "It's over Francine. Drop it."

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today. To witness the union of Dominic Toretto and Nicole Kincaid…" the priest went on and on, until pausing before having them recite their vows. Looking at Nicole he said. "Do you Nicole, take thee Dominic to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and cherish him, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, forsaking all others…'till death do you part?"

Welsh looked at Letty. "Say something…" Nicole smiled at Dom. "I do." Welsh frowned at Letty. "She don't even know him!" The people in the pew beside them glared and whispered. "Shhh." Letty tried her best to ignore Francine and watch the ceremony. Despite Francine's murmured comments, the priest proceeded.

"Do you Dom, take Nicole to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish her, through sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, forsaking all others…'till death do you part?" an awkward silence fell upon the room. It seemed as if everyone knew about Dom and Letty the night before the wedding. And they all were quiet while awaiting Dom's final decision.

Letty inhaled sharply and waited too. She prayed in her heart he said 'no', but she wouldn't say it aloud. Dom swallowed and took a deep breath, glancing in Letty's direction, but not at her. He turned back to Nicole and the priest and exhaled, saying……


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_3__rd__ PPOV_

…."I DO." The crowd gasped; while Welsh waved her hand in dismissal and flopped back into her seat. "I don't care what he says, he don't mean that shit!" Leon heard and started snickering and Letty glared at her in shock. "Francine!" Letty was trying to act like Dom's answer wasn't affecting her. And she was pulling it off very well even though on the inside she had curled up and died.

Letty told herself that it was over, even if she did still love Dom…he had chosen Nicole over her. She would have to just live with that for the rest of her life. The priest cleared his throat and spoke with a booming voice.

"By the power invested in me, by the state of California. I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may now kiss the bride," Dom smirked and Nicole giggled. They kissed for about half a minute, than the priest said. "Face the crowd. May I present to you…Mr. and Mrs. Dominic Toretto!"

Leon tightened his lips, Mia's eyes watered, Vince shook his head at Letty, and Welsh sucked her teeth. "That's your man…" she spat and then got out of her seat and went outside, too irritated to watch Dom make a fool of himself.

As Dom and Nicole walked down the aisle, Dom made eye contact with Letty. He raised one eyebrow at her, as if asking, "Why didn't you stop me?" then he turned his attention back to the cameras and the crowd. Letty quickly exited the sanctuary and headed to the restroom.

She checked to see if the stools were occupied; Satisfied that they weren't, she leaned against the wall and squeezed her eyes shut. Feeling a vice grip in her chest, she started breathing deeply. Her eyes opened, looking skyward as she whispered. "Help me get through this…please?"

Letty let her eyelids fluttered to the ground and sniffed softly as silent tears slid down her cheeks. The door opened and Letty wiped the tears off her face and acted like she was fixing her mascara. Mia walked up to the counter, washing her hands, looking at Letty in the mirror with a glare on her face.

Mia turned the water off, dried her hands, and then knocked her fist on the counter top, shaking her head. "You know, you can be a real bitch sometimes." Letty froze and looked at Mia, who rolled her eyes and just walked out the door without giving Letty a chance to respond.

~3 Weeks Later~

_Letty's POV_

It has been an odd three weeks since the wedding. Francine was mad at me for about a week, but she finally got over it, realizing that it really was over for Dom and I: He was a married man, with a son…by Nicole! They came back from their honeymoon about a week ago, but I hadn't seen either of them.

I've started dating Keith, who is an absolute sweetheart. He's got this thing about him. I can't explain it, maybe it was that he was so different from Dom, but I think we're gonna work. Mia had something stuck up her ass since the wedding and we hadn't talked since. It was kinda weird at first; being on Mia's bad side, but I got use to it.

Until yesterday, she called me and apologized for how she had been acting for the past three weeks and came up with this master plan on how to get Dom back! What a joke huh!? Well right now I'm sitting at the table at the restaurant, Houston's, listening to Keith talk about…something.

Thirty minutes later, out of the corner of my eye I see Dom and Nicole walk through the door. They were holding hands and smiling. I turned my face the opposite direction, trying to act very interested in my food. "Letty, Is that you?" I heard Dom's husky, deep voice.

I closed my eyes for a second before turning around. I had to get my game face on. Facing them I got this huge fake smile on my face and chuckled. "Hey!" Dom looked me up and down and grinned. "You look great, how ya been?" I shrugged. "Livin'. How 'bout you-how was the honeymoon?"

Nicole wrapped an arm around Dom's waist and kissed his cheek. "It was great. Thanks for asking." Keith cleared his throat and I glanced at him. "Oh, um. Keith this is Dominic Toretto and his wife…Nicole. Dom, Nicole, this is Keith Conaway…my boyfriend."

Nicole's smile widened, she laughed and shook his hand. "Congrats, wow Letty. I didn't know you had it in you," I gave her a menacing smile. That was so an insult, that bitch! "Yah well, everyone's full of surprise…aren't they?" I asked, never taking my eyes off hers. Her smile stayed in place, but she quickly dropped the subject and looked at the floor.

Dom smiled at Keith and I: saying they'd better get to their table or they lose their reservations (Considering it was a Saturday night and this place was packed) After their departure Keith looked at me, questioningly. "Ex?" I was about to deny it, but figured he'd see right through it…or just ask Welsh!

So I nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, but we've been over for a while, as you can tell. Nothing there anymore, so don't worry about it," Keith raised an eyebrow. "Who said I was worrying?" I paused and frowned stuttering out. "No one, I'm just saying is all…because you DONT have to worry... that's it." Keith watched me for a minute then slowly smirked. "Hmmm…okay."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

~5 Months Later~

_3__rd__ PPOV_

Nicole was walking down the ail in the grocery store, picking up cereal boxes and canned baby food. Someone came up behind her and grabbed her waist. "Boo!" she yelped and turned around. There stood a man about 6'2", brown hair, smooth caramel colored skin, and the bluest eyes you've ever seen…Kent Hunter; The same man that had caught her eye in the crowd at her wedding.

"What are you doing here?" Nicole looked around to see if anyone was watching them or was in earshot. "I came to see you. I've been wanting you all week, but it seems all you have time for now is that husband of yours."

Nicole rolled her eyes. "Well, he is my husband. Anyway, stop being so worried about Dom and ask how your son's doing? That's a line you haven't tried yet." Kent smirked. "You know I love you both, so what's his name?" Nicole chewed her bottom lip and said. "Clinton Anthony Toretto."

Kent's smirk dropped. "Clinton I can live with, but what's with the Anthony?" Nicole looked around again before answering. "I don't know, it was Dom's dad's name…or something like that-I wasn't really paying attention. Anyway, he wanted to name him after his dad."

Kent stepped in front of her. "Why'd you give him that? My sons already got the man's last name!" Nicole caressed his cheek and cooed. "Baby, the last name was a given. If I had said no about the middle name he would've gotten suspicious." She snarled and started walking down the aisle. "It's bad enough he's got your eyes!"

Kent grabbed her arm, yanking her back to him and then lifted her chin; forcing her to meet his heated gaze. "Do you love him?" Nicole paused and glanced at the floor before slowly shaking her head. "No," He nodded and smiled. "Do you love me?" Nicole gritted her teeth behind her lips and then forced a smile, "Of course. Always Kent," he got this cocky grin on his face and leaned down to kiss her.

After enjoying the kiss for a few seconds Nicole shoved him away. "God Kent, someone might see us. I'm a married woman now," She wiped her mouth and started walking down the ailse again. Kent walked by her and whispered in her ear. "Meet me in the alley outside."

Nicole paid for the groceries and walked out to the Mazda, putting them away. She shut the doors and locked 'em. She glanced around the parking lot to see anyone she recognized…satisfied that she didn't, she ran towards the alley to the side of the building.

Walking down the shaded alley Nicole whispered, "Kent? Kent where are you?" He came out of the darkness and swooped her up causing her to yelp in shock. Kent leaned her against the brick wall and pushed up her skirt, pulling her thong aside.

"I want you to cum for_ me_ baby…" He rammed into her hard and fast. She moaned and gasped her way to ecstasy. When they had both caught their breath Nicole pushed Kent away. "What time is it?" Kent shrugged. "You weren't so worried about the time a few minutes ago."

Nicole redid her clothes and wiped her smudged lipstick off, then applied a fresh cover. "Fuck you Kent. My husband will get very upset if I'm not home by lunch. Plus I think you better go home to your wife too."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Letty's POV_

I was laying on my couch with Keith, watching Real world when I felt my cell phone vibrate. I shifted positions to tug it out of my back pocket and I held it up and seeing Dom's name on the bright screen; I quickly put the phone down and glanced at Keith to see if he saw, but he was still focused on the TV show. I pressed ignore and laid back, trying to relax, but couldn't- my mind was on Dom. I guess Keith could sense my uneasiness too because he started massaging my back and whispered in my ear. "What's wrong babe?"

I grunted, dismissing his concern and said. "Nothing. I'm fine." Keith paused and sat up to look at me. I gave him a half hearted grin and he bought it. He smiled and turned off the TV. Keith hugged me to him and started kissing my neck, saying, "You know I love you Letty, right?" I glanced up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I love you too."

He grinned. "I know you do. I just want you to know, I want you in my life for a long time Letty," my smile froze in place, but eyes were probably full of panic. He's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do? Is he? Before he could say anything else I blurted out, "Keith, look you are a big part of my life and I do care about you…but whatever you're about to say: Don't…lets' just take it slow. Ok?"

Keith frowned, then shrugged. "Okay. Whatever you want Letty." He laid his head on my shoulder and turned the TV back on. I sat there thinking, if he did ask me to marry him…would I say no? I mean, it's not like I'm gonna get a chance with Dom again…but the fact that he and I were still breathing….there was still a possibility.

~New Years Eve~

I was vacuuming my living room, going as fast as I could before everyone was due to come over. Count it on me to wait till the last minute…I just couldn't believe time had flown by so fast. Dom and I had talked a couple of times, but he was still with Nicole, I had to mentally move on…this New year was about to be a fresh start for me: a new Letty, a new life, a new man…maybe even a husband.

Hours later the party was in full swing, I was standing against the wall watching all the people that had crowded my house. I didn't know half of them. I spotted Welsh walking up to me. "Letty?" I smiled at her, making good hostess. "Hmmm…?" she smirked. "You can stop smiling…I know the real you," we both laughed and headed to the kitchen and sat down at the island bar.

"How's things with Keith?" my mind wondered off for a minute like I was in a dream world. "Things are good…things are _really_ good." Welsh paused. "If he asked you to marry him would you say yes?"

I was shocked by her just jumping right to it, but that's Welsh. I looked at her for a minute, suspiciously. "Why? Do you something I don't know?" Welsh smiled. "That depends on what you know," We had a stare down contest trying to see who would spill any beans first, but then Dom staggered into the kitchen. "Um…Letty, where's the wine?"

Dom asked holding up a two flute glasses. I could tell he was a drunk, but, not too intoxicated. He could still have an intelligent conversation; I think. I told him I'd bring it out and he nodded, turning to walk out the kitchen and ran smack into the wall. Me and Francine both groaned loudly.

Dom fell to the floor, holding his head. "Ow," I rushed to his side. "Are you okay? There's a wall there ya know?" he gave me a look and I couldn't help but laugh; Soon after Dom joined in, but Welsh didn't. She rolled her eyes at me and looked royally pissed.

She stood up and shook her head. "you two are sad…anyway, to my previous question…yes or no?" I looked at Dom, scanning his face, my eyes resting over his rosy lips that I had kissed so many times before and I thought blissfully, _'No, how could I ever?' _But then my gaze dropped to his wedding band and I thought, _'Hell yeah!' _I nodded at Welsh. "I sure would."

Dom was trying to catch my gaze again but I ignored him and helped him off the ground. Francine quickly ushered herself out the room and Dom followed behind her, glancing back at me twice. I was left in the kitchen thinking and wondering why she was mad.

_3__rd__ PPOV_

Welsh walked out of the kitchen and up to Keith. He looked nervously at her. "What she say?" Welsh smirked. "I believe her exact words were, 'I sure would'." Keith smiled and reached in his pocket. Welsh stuck out her hand and waited.

Keith slapped a fifty-dollar bill in her hand and kissed her cheek, saying. "Thanks," Welsh pocketed the cash and whispered. "Anytime." Keith came into the kitchen looking for Letty. He saw her fixing a salad and wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Dom's POV _

I was walking from the restroom, passing by the kitchen door and saw Letty and Keith. I glanced around to make sure no one was watching me and I backtracked a little and glared at the back of Keith's head. That fucker…he's got his grubby hands all over Letty! I stared at both of them...longer than I should have…it tore me to pieces watching Keith kiss Letty's neck and tell her he loved her.

Letty giggled and said she loved him too. My heart sped up…I was sad and angry at the same time…that should be me. Keith turned Letty around in his arms to face him and said. "Letty, I haven't forgotten what you told me a couple of months ago, but I just can't take it slow anymore. I love you and I want you to be my wife….I don't want to think of the consequences, I just want to be with you."

AH! That cheesy shit won't work on Letty I thought…but to my amazement Letty started smiling and wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately. "Keith…I want to be your wife too.." I wanted to puke. I felt like I was watching a corny sitcom…this wasn't the Letty I knew…she didn't like sappy romance shit, but maybe that's what she really wanted and I couldn't give that to her.

Keith's voice snapped me out of my thoughts when I heard him say. "Come with me," I gasped and half jogged back into the den up to Nicole's and kissed her forehead when she frowned at me…

Letty and Keith came to the middle of the room and Keith cleared his throat. "Can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone got quit and I listened intently. Keith turned to Letty and smiled whispering, "I love you," Letty blushed and looked at the ground shyly. I loved her coy look…her innocents…she was only met to share that with me dammit.

Keith then turned to us and exclaimed. "I just asked Letty to marry me and she said YES!" The whole room _'awed'_ and shouted out their separate congratulations. Letty kept a sweet smile on her face and Keith pulled out this velvet box and popped it open to reveal a beautiful princess diamond square cut ring to seal the deal.

"Leticia Ortiz, I fell in love with you the day I saw you. I can't imagine my life without you in it," Everyone cooed and Letty got tears in her eyes. "Now, I know I'm not…_'Perfect'_," I had an idea that when Keith said 'prefect', he meant 'ME'. at least I'd like that think so.

"…But I promise to love you with all I have to give and then some." Letty sniffed and swiped a tear away that had rolled down her cheek. "I know you will and I don't want perfect." Keith laughed along with the crowd of friends, but I didn't. I wanted to cry myself…Letty had just said it…she didn't want me. I had really lost her forever and it was my own fault!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Dom's POV_

Everyone cheered except me. Nicole grabbed my hand and whispered. "Thank God Letty's getting married." I put on a fake smile and finally clapped, but my face felt completely numb. I didn't know what to do or how to handle what just happened. Vince noticed and decided to change it up and put some music on. He opened the CD player/stereo, putting on one of Letty's mixed CDs.

An old school rap song started playing and everyone started dancing and drinking again, going back to their partying. I stood by myself for about four songs, until a slow one came on …I recognized it immediately; it was Aaliyahs'; Age aint nothing but a number. That had been Letty's favorite song…especially concerning how she felt about me. We had danced to this song almost every birthday of hers. Nicole came up to me and said she wanted to dance. I hugged her to me, so she couldn't really focus on my expression.

We swayed slowly back and forth and Nicole was rubbing my back, but my eyes were on Letty. Keith and her started dancing…he was kissing her cheek and whispering in her ear; I silently begged her to give me one glance…just one would make me feel like I still held some kind of importance to her…but she didn't. I pulled Nicole closer; feeling like my world was falling apart around me…

I kept dancing, trying to hold myself together…between the liquor and my emotions, I was two seconds from a breakdown. I heard the next song come on and to my luck it was another slow jam that reminded me of Letty. Alicia keys melodic voice serenaded the crowed room as she sang 'Secrets'. I saw Letty rest her arms around Keith's neck and lay her head on his chest and then suddenly, she was staring at ME! I didn't take me eyes off her…I didn't blink. We just looked at each other, listening to words of the song.

_****_

_Letty's POV_

Once the song ended I took a deep breath and exited the room as quick as I could. When I got in the hallway I collapsed against it and exhaled. What am I doing? I can't do this…I-. Dom tapped my shoulder. "Letty are you okay?"

I brushed him off and went into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator, grabbing two bottles of Corona and I heard Dom follow in after me. I sat one down and then popped the top off mine against the counter and took a huge swig. I glanced at Dom and he was just staring at me. "What are you doing?" he asked, his voice was full of accusation, but I ignored it. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm drinking genius."

Dom sucked his teeth. "You know what I mean Letty. Do you really want to marry this guy? You've known this cat for what,…7 months? Com' n Letty that aint Love and don't let that busta try to tell you it is." I slammed my Corona down and rolled my eyes. "So now the busta tells me what I think? Dom you're ridiculous, anything I do, I do because I want to," I sniffed and Dom crossed his arms and I couldn't resist but add, "Besides it's about as long as you obviously knew Nicole before you married her?"

Dom jerked his head, frowning. "So, that's why you're doing this? Some kind of get-back thing: I marry Nicole, you marry the snowman?" I groaned in frustration and narrowed my eyes at him. "You arrogant son-of-a-bitch! You have not changed Dom…in case you didn't catch the drift….my LIFE does not revolve around you! How dare you think I'm doing this because of you?"

Dom huffed and shrugged like he didn't believe me. "If the shoe fits…" I stomped over to him and shoved him back against the wall. "So you think since I can't marry you, I'm supposed to stay single for the rest of my life?" Dom shook his head. "No, …I didn't say that."

I gawked at him in disbelief. "I know you Dom, that's what you meant." Dom rolled his eyes… "All I'm saying is…he don't even know you..and you don't know him…ya'll should wait…if you really loved him, you'd wait!" I shook my head and look him in the eye. "Whatever Dom, don't worry about me and Keith's relationship...we're gona do just fine without your expert advise cuz obviously it aint getting you far." Dom paused. "Wait. Wha…what are you talking about?"

I paused, mentally kicking myself…I hadn't meant to say that.. "Never mind," I tried to walk away, but Dom stepped in front of me and grabbed my shoulder. "Tell me." I shrugged his hand off and sighed. "I just see how Nicole acts around friendly guys and she don't seem to mind, so all I'm saying is focus on that and just forget about me."

Dom thought about it and then nodded as if he came up with an answer. "She's just a flirt! That's how she got my attention…" he shrugged it off and I stared at him like he was stupid. "And you married the 'flirty hoe'?"

I scoffed and went to grab my drink. Dom side stepped me and shook his head, smirking…"See, it's when you talk like that Letty…that makes me think you're jealous," Dom stated. I frowned and gawked at him just simply puzzled. "How was I ever in love with you? You are so self-centered! I don't spend my nights thinking about you Dom or wishing we were still together or-," I stopped before I let something else slip. I just nudged him out of the way and snatched up my beer, staring blankly at the frig.

Dom leaned closer to me and whispered, "Or what Letty?" I was silent, tracing my finger over the top of the Corona bottle…thinking of our daughter…I wanted to tell Dom, but still, what would be the point? I rubbed my lips together and glanced at him for a minute before walking out the kitchen; I didn't bother to look back when Dom called my name.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_Dom's POV_

2 months after New Years' and Letty's engagement to Keith, I hadn't seen a lot of her. When I did see her, she looked scared and then she would just stare at me. And whenever I tried to talk to her, she would walk away.

On Saturday I ran into Letty at Harrys'. I was talking to Harry about a new shipment coming in next weekend when Letty walked through the door, sliding her shades on top of her hair with that badass look she wore so well. I noticed a tiny cut under her eye and everything Harry was saying was oblivious to me. I wanted to approach her but didn't want her to run off. She hadn't looked my way, maybe she didn't notice I was there.

She walked over to the counter and paid the guy behind the register. He went to the back and came back with a box. Letty said. "Thanks," and then headed over towards us!

Harry smiled at her saying, "Hey Letty, How you doin?" Letty smirked. "I'm good, thanks for asking." She then turned to me. "You busy?" I frowned, glancing at Harry, who winked and walked away. I shook my head and shrugged. "I was just heading out to get somethin' to eat. You wanna join me?"

Letty nodded and grinned. "That'd be nice." After we dropped Letty's stuff off at her crib, we took a long drive out to 'Neptune's Net'. We order Letty's favorite, popcorn shrimp. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She looked the same, but sad…empty almost. Not to mention that cut had my fucking heated, but I didn't wanna draw any conclusions. Letty snapped her fingers in front of my face to get my attention. I grinned and said. "my bad." She smirked and asked, "So how you been Dom?" I paused and looked at her, curiously. "I'm laying in the bed I made I guess. So what's really going on with you….every time I've seen you in the past couple months, you're dogging me. Why are you being so nice now?"

Letty chuckled. "Dom just caused we're not together doesn't mean we can't be friends," I groaned and seriously stated. "Yes it does!" Letty put down her shrimp. "Why not? We were friends before we got together." I laughed and nodded. "Exactly, before we got together…..and before I knew what you look like with no clothes on."

Letty burst out laughing and tilted her head to the side. "And that means what?" I smiled, watching her laugh. Was she flirting with me? I was now utterly fucking confused. I popped a piece of shrimp into my mouth and answered. "That means, I can't be around you without wanting to fuck you on the spot!" Letty grinned and bit her lip. "wow…I wonder what your wife would say if she heard you talking like that." I narrowed my eyes at her and shook my head. "Anyway," I definitely wasn't thinking about Nicole, nor was I worried about what she'd think.

After a couple seconds of silence, Letty raised one eyebrow, seductively at me. "So what's stopping you?" I chocked on my food and stared at her. "Letty, what the hell does _that_ mean?" Letty shifted in her sit and touched at the cut under her eye. "Dom. I miss you…I miss being with you. I miss everything." I frowned and grabbed her hand. "Letty, you know you can talk to me. What's going on?"

She rolled her head back and then looked at me. "You go back to my place?" I frowned. "Look, you know I do, but I'm concerned about you. Why wont you just talk about it." Letty stood, grabbing my hand and pulling me up with her. I paid and we went out to my car. Letty pushed me against the door and pressed her lips hard against mine. I wanted to push her off, I wanted to find out what was wrong but this felt too good. A goodness I hadn't felt in so long and had missed, so I didn't push her away, I opened my mouth to her and she snaked her tongue inside, finding mine. After we both pulled away, our faces flush and the bulge in my jeans begging to jump out, I blinked and licked my raw lips. "Dayum Letty."

_~Back At Letty's House~_

I fell back onto Letty's bed, stripped down to mine boxers. I moved my hands over her body, taking off her pants, than going for her shirt, but before I could take it off Letty moved away. "No."

I frowned curiously at her, but didn't question it. Letty straddled me and kissed my head, down to my neck, nipping at my earlobe. I moaned in pleasure but was trying to bend her over to peek in her shirt. When Letty finally moved her head to the side, I looked under her shirt and saw a black/purplish bruise. I quickly sat Letty up and glared at her. "What the fuck is on your back!?"

Letty turned her head to the side and whispered. "I had an accident…being so damn clumsy, I fell down the stairs and landed wrong. That's all." I clinched my jaw, not at all convinced and was seeing red. "Did that fucker hit you?" Letty stared at me. " I told you, I fell. If you don't believe me, ask Francine. She was there….we were having a girls night. I drank a little too much and fell..okay?"

Letty started rubbing my neck and I kinda shrugged her off. "Baby, please. You don't have to lie to me about this." Letty sucked her teeth and pouted. "I just said I fell. Okay, damn Dom drop it." I didn't want to, but I didn't wana upset her either. I didn't believe her, but I'd ask Welshy about it later. Letty noticed my shoulders relax and smiled. "Besides, that's not what matters right now," she massaged my neck for a bit and then finally I flipped her over and started kissing her. I was done playing the teasing game, I just needed to be inside her, but I also didn't wanna rush this moment.

I flowered kisses all over her, lifting her shirt and kissing her belly. I noticed a scar but just kissed it, working my way down.

_**Letty's POV**_

I moaned loudly, gliding my hand over his shaven head as his lips tortured my body. Dom's attacks were warm, thrilling and frighteningly perceptive. I could feel his heart slamming against the hard wall of his chest and my own was its' echo. He pulled me up a bit and I let my head rolled back on his muscular arms.

The feel of him, the warmth and the sent of his body, was intoxicating and as Dom hungry mouth sucked at my nipples I gripped his head tightly. I felt myself getting wet…really wet. I hadn't felt this way in forever. I had missed him. My body only responded this way to Dom; like it was made for only him. After taking two more hard sucks, he returned to take my mouth with gentle ferocity. We both knew the restraint he had been employing over the last months was all used up. Dom was going for the kill.

He was whispering my name, touching me and caressing me until my body was trembling, and I was moaning his softly in mine throat, pulling him closer to me. It was only when I suddenly felt cooler air hit me that I realized my shirt was on the floor and I was only clothed in a wafer-thin black thong, which exposed more than it concealed. It should have mattered but it didn't.

His hands were back on the soft swell of my breast, their peaks hard against his knowing fingers, before he glided them to my waist. Dom slammed his hips against me and I could feel the hardness of his arousal. The raw power of his manhood on my wet pussy…we were made for each other.

"Say you want me, Dom, say it," I muttered hoarsely against his lips, and he opened his dazed eyes , looking into mine. I stared into those coco-brown depths and saw that his cool façade had been well and truly blown apart. I was intent on possession now. "Tell me you love me."

"I do love you, but I can't share you Letty," with that Dom started to stroke and pet me, his lips covering my face in tiny burning kisses before moving to my throat and then, finally, he possessed me and I him. The feel of Dom inside me, the knowledge that I was joined body to body, once more, to the man I loved with all my heart, made the exquisite physical pleasure unbearable.

Dom was sweating as he pumped in and out of me and just when I thought I couldn't take anymore, I felt his body start to convulse along with mine in perfect unity. I found myself floating in ecstasy…to an outer space of time; a place where there was no tomorrow, no past, no Nicole, no Keith, just a consuming love that utterly possessed us both.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15****Letty's POV**

It was much later when I stirred in Dom's arms, I turned my head and opened my heavy lidded eyes and looked at him. And those devastatingly chocolate eyes were waiting for me. Dom's voice was slightly uneven as he spoke the next words that would provide the ultimate wedge between us.

"Letty…I can't do this. _You _have to leave Keith." I sat up, pushing my hair out of my face. "Can't we just enjoy what just happened for two seconds?" I was trying to avoid this part, but I knew he was right.

"Yeah, and I did enjoy it, but I love you and I wana enjoy you for the rest of my life. But are you seriously considering a lifetime affair..I mean was that your plan?" I sucked my teeth and wrapped the covers around myself. "No Dom, but it's sudden and I've gotta break outta this slowly…plus you got a wife and KID! Wont that take time too?" Dom frowned at me like I was nuts. "Um no; I just tell Nicole I want a divorce and leave. Why are you acting like this? You really don't wanna leave him? Am I only supposed to be your '_secret lover'_…you just fuck me when you need some kind of release and then you're back to your life like us never happened?" Dom got out of my bed and put back on his clothes. I sat, watching him and didn't say anything.

Dom turned to me when he was done dressing and waited for an explanation but I just shrugged. "It's complicated Dom," he shook his head sadly and opened my bedroom door…. "No Letty, It's only complicated if you want it to be. And I just don't have time for that shit."

_**~2 Months Later~**_

It was the middle of the night and I was laying in my bed with Keith, wide awake. I couldn't sleep….couldn't rest. I couldn't stop thinking about the pregnancy test I took this morning…after I took it, I hadn't looked at it. I had just stashed it in my underwear draw. I was too afraid that it was positive, but mostly because, if it was- this baby was Dom's.

I hadn't slept with Keith since he raped me the week before I ran into Dom. I fucking hated Keith but I was trapped. He told me if I left him; He'd make me sorry. Somehow, I couldn't muster the strength or guts to just leave, because a part of me believed him. I was scared he'd kill Dom…and Keith was crazy enough to do it.

I told myself I'd check the results in the morning. Finally closing my eyes, I let my mind slip away as sleep overtook me.

I woke up to the sound of Keith slamming the front door. I quickly sat up and ran to my draw…the test was still there, thank God. When I heard him on the stairs, I jumped back in bed and the next second he swung the door open and yelled. "You slut!" I frowned and snapped back. "What are you yelling about now?"

"I heard some very disturbing news from a very reliable source today. You wanna know what they told me?" He walked closer to the bed and I slowly started to scoot off of it. "What did your spies tell you Keith?" He narrowed his eyes at me and snarled. "Don't mock me you bitch. You fucked Toretto! Didn't you!?" When I didn't respond, he crawled across the bed to me and grabbed my shoulders. "Didn't you!?!"

I tried to stay calm and act like I wasn't anxious to get away.. "Don't touch me…" he laughed in my face and I pushed his hands off and jumped off the bed, trying to get to the door. He was right behind me in a flash and grabbed a fist full of my hair, pulling me back to him. Keith turned me around and scanned my face. He saw the fear and my eyes and I think as much as he loved it: It pissed him off. He then backhanded me and I let myself fall to the floor, hoping that he would just end it and walk away….thinking he'd made his point.

I laid there, staring at the ground, forcing myself to not cry in front of this bastard and I wouldn't dare look up at him. Keith nudge my shoulder with his foot and spat out, "You're such a fuckin' hard on!" then he walked out the bedroom. After he had disappeared, I sat up, scooting to the wall and finally let some silent tears fall. I wanted to scream, but I didn't: I wished Dom were here, but he wasn't…

I sat there…for a while…till finally, I got off the floor and stumbled down the stairs. My legs felt numb. Keith was sitting on the couch and heard him ask over the TV, "Are you gonna cook something or what?" I mumbled a reply and went into the kitchen…but not to cook. I opened the utensil draw and saw the light shimmer off a knife. I picked it up with all the bad intentions in the world. I was gonna kill that son-of-a-bitch. I knew I had to. I couldn't live my life this way…I didn't care if they locked me up for life…I wouldn't live like this anymore: not like this… not like this.

I slowly walked into the living room, taking tiny steps approaching the couch…Keith was laughing at a commercial and I was smirking at what was about to come next….I was finally right behind him and he hadn't heard a thing…he was completely oblivious and didn't even know I was there. I raised the knife above me, when suddenly his cell phone buzzed on the table.

He leaned forward, picking it up and glanced behind him. I quickly dropped the knife and hid it behind my back. He frowned at me and growled out. "What the hell are you doing?" every bone in my body wanted to jump the couch and stab him in the heart, but logic told me I wouldn't win without the element of surprise, so I did nothing. I just numbly replied. "Did you want meatloaf or spaghetti?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16****Letty's POV**

After Keith ate, he got up and left. I took my plate in the kitchen and dumped the untouched food into the trash. I ran upstairs and went to my draw taking out the test, I flipped it over and almost let myself smile. There in front of me were 2 pink lines…I was pregnant…and it's Dom's. I grabbed my cell phone to call Francine.

_**3**__**rd**__** PPOV**_

Welsh had driven Vince back to Dom's house to drop him off. Before Vince out of the car he looked over at Welsh; she was watching him out of the corner of her eye and biting her bottom lip. She closed her eyes for a minute, trying to bring her thoughts up outta the gutter. Suddenly she felt V's finger on her bottom lip, pulling it from her mouth.

Her eyes popped open and Vince right in front of her, smirking. His eyes dropped to her lips and he leaned in to kiss her, but before their lips touched they heard Dom's engine gunning down the street and his tires screech as he pulled up in the driveway. Welsh pushed Vince back slightly, who looked very pissed by Dom's miraculous timing.

They got out of the car and asked him what was wrong. Dom slammed his door and marched to the house. Vince and Welsh glanced at each other and started running after him. "What's up Dom?" He glared at us before he went inside. "My bitch of a wife is what's up!"

When he slammed the front door to the house, he made his presence known and Mia came out of the kitchen holding Clinton. Nicole came running downstairs and asked worriedly. "What's wrong? What happ-?" She took one look at Dom and abruptly stopped talking.

Dom walked up to her and held out a napkin to Nicole. "Explain this," she took it and opened it to reveal a condom. "It's a condom Dom," Dom flared his nose. "I know what the fuck it is!" Nicole jumped back hearing Dom's voice. "You wanna tell me how the fuck it got in my car!?" Nicole's eyes shifted around at everyone in the room and Dom took a step forward, getting in Nicole's face. "You recognize that condom, don't you Nicole?" She backed up against the wall and whined. "Don't do this Dom. Not in front of Clinton," Dom frowned at Mia and Clinton and inquired arrogantly. "Speaking of Clinton…is that kid even mine?"

Nicole looked up at him, but didn't say anything. Dom felt the sting of tears burning his eyes and he could feel the lump in his throat. Considering she didn't say anything he knew that was a 'No,' but he wanted to hear her say it. "Answer me Nicole," Dom spoke with a menacing tone. She kept her gaze down and shook her head. "Answer me!!" Dom pulled his hand back like it was gonna slap her and Nicole cringed, turning her face to the side.

He heard Mia's voice in the background, "She's not worth it Dom. Don't do it!" Dom shook his head and dropped his hand at his side. "Don't do what?" and then headed to the door saying. "I want you and you're kid out of my house by the time I get back. You can get the rest of your shit later."

Nicole straightened up and called after him. "Dom!" but he just walked out the door. She glanced at Mia, Welsh and Vince who were all scolding her. Welsh walked up to her and just punched her in the face. Vince gasped and ran over, pulling her back. "Francine, what the hell?" Welsh glared at Nicole and spat out. "That was for Letty." Nicole held her hand to her bleeding lip and Mia handed Nicole her baby and retorted. "Dom's being generous, you better hurry up."

Then she followed after Dom. Vince sighed and grabbed Welsh's hand and walked her towards the basement. When they got down there and Welsh was amazed at how nice it looked. It was pretty bare but clean. The open area was a small sitting room, with a TV, PS3, and a leather couch; to the left was a skinny door and Vince opened it for her. It was the bathroom. There was a tiny sink, a toilette and a shower with glass doors.

Vince gently guided Welsh's hand under the water and helped her clean her fist and disinfect it. "Fuck V, I think I hit that bitch's teeth. My skins all busted open…. damn it hurts," Vince placed a hand over her mouth softly. "Shh…foul mouth," he chuckled as he bent down to get some ace bandage from the cabinet Welsh was standing in front of. He placed his arm between her legs to grab the bandage.

Vince smiled to himself and slid up Welsh's body slowly, standing to his full height. He had at least 5 inches on her. She looked up in his eyes and her breath hitched when she saw that gleam of pure passion in his staring back at her. V licked his lips and started wrapping her hand softly.

When he finished he tilted her chin up and she smirked at him. Vince placed both his hands on the side of her face and caressed her cheeks, nose, eyes, and jaw line with his forefinger. "God you're beautiful," She closed her eyes absorbing this moment as much as she could.

"Show me how beautiful I am to you," He gave her toothy smile. "Gladly!" His head descended down to her mouth and Welsh stood up on her tip-toes to meet him halfway, but before their lips touched her cell rang.

Vince growled and dropped his head on her shoulder. Welsh clenched her jaw and pulled out her cell. "Whoever the fuck this is, is about to get a new hole ripped in their ass!"

_**Letty's POV**_

I flopped on my bed and excitedly type in Welsh's number. She was gonna flip when I told her! I listened to her ring back 'I'm bossy' and then she picked up. "What the fuck do you want!?"

I gasped and glared at an imaginary figure, talking into the phone "Excuse-the-fuck outta you! Who the hell are you yellin' at?"

"Oh, Letty? I didn't know it was you gurl. My bad…you have crazy timing. What's up?"

"Nothing much…I'm just pregnant!"

"Are you fuckin' serious? You guys aren't even married and you knocked up already?"

"No…Welsh it's Dom's."I said softly and there was a pause before I heard her Scream. "You and Dom got busy and didn't tell me!?" I shrugged. "Yah, anyway…look can you just come over."

"Of course, Vince and I will come by. See you soon."

"Okay. Try to get here quick while Keith is out." I hung up the phone when I heard a noise behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Keith glancing at the pregnancy test on the bed beside me. His gaze turned to me and I saw the pure fury in his eyes…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**Letty's POV**_

I froze as Keith stepped towards me, "It's Dom's," he retorted rather than asked. I stood slowly, suddenly having déjà vu. But I decided this shit had to end here…some way. And now that I had more than just my life to fight for I wasn't gonna back down. "I love him Keith, not you." His nose flared and he lunged at me. I barely dodge out of the way and made an exit for the door. From the ground he clipped my foot and I trip, rolling into the hallway. I quickly got up and ran downstairs to grab the knife I had earlier.

I heard his loud, slow footsteps coming down the stairs. I snatched up the knife and walked out to face him. I wasn't gonna hide anymore. Keith paused, tilting his head to the side and grinned. "Oh that's cute. And what do you plan on doing with that Letty?" I shook my head, glancing towards the front door. I started to circle towards that direction and Keith moved so he was back in front of me. "Just let me Leave; I will kill you if I have to."

He chuckled as if the scene unfolding really amused him. "Is that right? I don't deserve that Letty….I did all I could to put up with you," I frowned, not understanding what he was saying. Keith took one step to me as I took one step back. "I tried my best to put up with this…_Dominic infatuation_!"

He lunged for me again, right by the front door and as I jumped outta the way, I swung the knife at him. I felt it connect with something but now he was blocking my only way out. Keith grabbed at his bleeding arm and shot his heated blue eyes up at me. "You're gonna pay for that." I immediately ran for the stairs and he was hot on my trial...I was three steps from the top, when I felt him grabbed my leg and I hit the hardwood stairs hard. I groaned in pain, from hitting my lip and tried to kick behind me to get him off, but he wouldn't let go. I reached down to stab his hand but he caught mine with his other one.

I struggled to pull my wrist free but Keith overpowered me and forced my hand open, taking the knife. He gazed at me and then leaned down on top of me. I backed away, feeling my head hit the step under me and closed my eyes. I expected to be stab, but I didn't feel any pain. I heard him take a deep breath….he was inhaling the scent of my hair. I frowned at him and Keith just shook his head. "I want you to know. I won't let him have what I can't. I'm gonna kill you."

Keith smiled evilly and raised the knife in the air, over my stomach and before his hand descended, I brought my knee up as hard as I could: getting him right where it hurt. Keith yelped out in pain, sitting up just enough for me to free my legs from under him. I planted my foot on his chest and growled out. "Like Hell you will!" then kicked him off me. He rolled down the steps, and bumped his head on the floor when he hit the bottom. He was motionless for a minute. I slowly stood….wondering if I had time to run for the door…but what if he was faking?…just waiting for me get close enough. And now he was armed and I was defenseless.

I made a noise and he looked up at me and started to get up, groaning in pain. He was wounded, but he wouldn't stop. I ran to my bathroom and locked the door Keith had a key for the bedroom, but it'd take him some time to get in here….hopefully by then Welsh and Vince would be here. I hoped. I heard him yell. "Come on Letty! Make this easy, it's not gonna end any other way! Just come out." Then he started making kissing noises and beckoning me with, "…here girl! Come out, Come out wherever you are."

This dude was off his fucking rocker!! How could I have not seen it before? Then suddenly he was quiet…I couldn't hear anything…I put my head against the door desperately trying to hear for anything…….and then, BANG! I screamed and fell to the floor, hands over my head as a gunshot blew through the door, wood chips falling to the ground. I quickly patted my body, satisfied that I wasn't shot. I started to panic. Where did he get a gun!? I saw his arm come through the hole and he started trying to unlock the door.

I pushed the door open and shoved it all the way to the wall, so he was trapped behind it, at least for a couple of seconds. I ran into Welsh's room, just as a bullet hit the corner of the doorway. I ducked and frantically looked around for a weapon. I went to her closet and spotted her butterfly knife on the floor; I picked it up and shut the closet door. My breathing was out of control, my stomach was aching and my lip was busted and bleeding. All I could do was wait for him. I prayed he didn't get a shot off first. I held the knife at my head level….waiting…he finally came into the room.

I could see his feet, they shuffled over to the bed and he glanced under it than looked towards the closet. I took a quiet deep breath and had to stop myself from whimpering…this was it. The door flew open and Keith cooed, "Ah, there you are Letty," he went to reach for me, but I stab his thigh; Twisting the tiny blade as he screamed in agony. I got off the floor, running for the door, but before made it out he grabbed my hair and yanked me back to the ground.

I looked up helpless and he put his gun down. He yanked out the butterfly knife and stabbed it into my thigh. I screamed out in pain as he kept twisting and then pulled it out, stabbing my other one. The pain was too much to bare, I almost felt like passing out….I let my head drop to the floor and with glazed eyes I stared up at Keith. He had this menacing smile on his face; a smile that would haunt me. He put one finger in the wound of my right leg and dug deep. I let out the loudest scream I could as tears ran down my face, I glanced at my leg which was bleeding profusely and I then watched in horror as he stood, picking up his gun and aiming it at my head...

I wasn't gonna die like this, I looked to the side of me and saw one of Welsh's boots and grabbed it, tossing it at his head. The gun fired and the bullet hit the carpet an inch away from me. I leaned up grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the foot. Keith yelled. "You fuckin' bitch!" I rolled over, forcing myself up and limped to the stairs, but he was right behind me again…I just couldn't get away. He pulled me to him and I finally started crying. It was no use…he had me. I had nothing left.

Keith sighed, squeezing my neck tightly. "You are one tough bitch to kill…I'll give you that. Did you need help getting down the stairs Let?" I only had time to gasp before he pushed me and I tumbled down the stairs hearing a bone crack. I couldn't feel which one…my whole body hurt now. When I hit the bottom I was surprised I was still conscious. I didn't look back at him; I just started painfully crawling for the door. It seemed as if it was miles away, but I had to try.

I heard a car engine and I screamed, "Help me, somebody help me!!!" Keith laughed and said. "No one can hear you Letty."

Keith was right over me…when the front door swung open and I heard Vince yell in horror. "What the fuck!?!!" I saw Vince tackle Keith the floor and his gun went off…seconds later I heard the sound of Vince's fist hitting his face, but everything in the room was getting dizzy…I was suddenly being flipped over by Dom…DOM! What was he doing here? I heard his strained voice, "Letty!? Baby speak to me!"

He picked my head up in his lap and I groaned in pain. Dom looked panicked; I'd never seen him look like this before. His face was in pure anguish, tears glistening his eyes as he examined my body. I blinked slowly and then felt his huge hands frame my face. "Stay with me Letty! We're gonna get you some help ok. Just stay with me…I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." I opened my mouth but Dom hushed me. "Letty don't talk. Just hold on." I saw him flip out his cell phone and I reached up and grabbed his hand. He paused looking down at me and I shook my head. "No cops yet, I'm fine….just kill that son of a bitch!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry ladies if there's some errors in this…I didn't have time at all to edit, but wanted to get it up before my server is completely down!!! –XD =)** Chapter 18**Dom's POV**

Letty was asleep on the hospital bed with an IV hooked up to her, she also had that grey clip on her finger and I listened to the steady sound of the heart monitor beeping. I was sitting right beside her, holding her hand, swearing to myself I'd never let it go. The doctor walked in holding a clipboard and gestured for me to follow him to the corner of the room; so not to disturb Letty's rest.

"Well, Mr. Toretto…Leticia is a fighter. Her cat scan shows she's suffered a minor concussion, her left wrist is broken but most the damage done was to her legs….but they should heal fine and the stitches will dissolve when the wounds heal. All in all, she'll be all right." Dom inhaled and let a breath out slowly. "Thank you doctor."

The doctor smiled at me and offered more surprising news. "And if you'd like to tell her when she wakes, the baby survived which was a miracle, considering her condition. I'll be back in to check on her in a couple of hours." I fell back in my chair in shock. Baby!? Keith's baby! Oh, God…I wonder if Letty knows about it….she'd probably wanna get rid of it …I just couldn't believe she is pregnant with that bastard's kid.

About 31/2 hours later I finally started to doze off. I heard the door open and Francine came in. I grinned at her and she asked me how Letty was doing. "They just took her IV out, but she's still hasn't woken up longer than a couple of minutes." Francine nodded and nudge my shoulder. "You can go get some rest…I'll stay with her." I said thanks but shook my head. "I'm not going anywhere. I wont leave her." Francine smiled wide and retorted. "It's about time."

I stood up and offered her my seat. "I'll just lay on the couch…get a couple of winks. Wake me up if anything happens." I decided I'd keep the news about the baby to myself, at least till after I talked with Letty. I almost didn't want to tell her. I threw my legs over the arms rest and laid on my side uncomfortably on the tiny love seat and quickly went to sleep.

_**Letty's POV**_

I tried to open my eyes but the light made my wince. The mild pain only lastest for a second, till they were suddenly dimmed. I squinted, looking to the side of me and saw Welsh walking from the light switch and she sat in a chair, grabbing my hand. "Letty? How ya feeling babygirl?" I scoffed and grunted.. "You really wanna know?" We both smiled and Welsh leaned over and hugged me softly. I remembered seeing Dom and then I thought about the baby, "Dom?-" Welsh cut me off. "Don't worry hon. He's here; he's over on the couch. He refused to leave your side."

I grinned, resting my head back on the pillow. I press the button on my bed so it started sitting me up right. Welsh walked to the other to the tiny couch and lightly kicked Dom's thigh. He grunted and muttered, "No, I don't want any, go away." Welsh laughed and kicked him harder. "Letty's awake idiot!" Dom's eyes popped open and his head snapped up. He gaze was on me and I stared back into those coco brown eyes I loved so much. He was my hero…and not just figuratively!

_**Dom's POV**_

I walked over to Letty's bed and smiled softly at her. She was just staring up at me and I felt my heart contract; God how did I ever think I could live without her?

"Hi," was all I could manage in that moment. Letty glanced down shyly and grinned. "Hi, to you too," she tried adjusting more upright and winced in pain. I grabbed under her arms and sat her up effortlessly. Letty blinked and smirked. "Thanks." Our faces were mere inches apart. I shook my head slightly and whispered. "You don't have to thank me," I hesitated before kissing her forehead. I wanted to devour her perfect pink lips and hug her to me, but all that would've been excessive right now. I didn't want to hurt her, besides I couldn't kiss her before I told her about Keith's baby.

It just made me feel weird. I cleared my throat and leaned back. "So, how are you?" Letty shrugged. "I can't feel my legs…thanks to the morphine drip..." Welsh chuckled, looking between Letty and I. "I'm gonna go call Vince and tell the others you're awake. Be right back."

After she left I sat down on the side of the bed and put my arm around Letty's shoulders. "I wanted to talk to you…this might be hard to hear, but-," Letty gasped and asked terrified. "Did I lose the baby??" I gawked at her in surprise but recovered to reassure her everything was fine. "NO. The baby's fine…I just didn't know you knew or that you'd wanna keep it." Letty kinda leaned away and frowned up at me asking arrogantly, "Why wouldn't I?" I grimaced, feeling that it was outta my place to assume she wouldn't want her child. "I'm sorry. I just figured…never mind, it wasn't my place to say anything I guess. It's your child." Letty's creased brows eased a bit and she asked quietly. "What did you figure?" I shrugged and replied frankly. "If I were in your position I wouldn't exactly wanna have anything to do with a baby that was a part of that jerk's."

Letty smiled and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers. I stared at her curiously and she said. "That's cuz it's not. I want this baby because it's OUR baby." I took a deep breath and smiled. It was my baby? Letty was gonna have my baby? But then I remember Clinton…he hadn't been mine all that time. Letty had been with Keith, how was she sure? I couldn't go through that again. My smile dropped and I asked. "How do you know?"

She cupped my cheek and said. "I hadn't been with Keith in months….only you." A wave of relief washed over me and I chuckled. "So we're gonna have a baby?" Letty nodded and I sighed. "Thank God…I'm glad it's only with you…" Letty frowned. "What about your son Clinton?"I took a deep breath, dragging my hand over my face.

"Long story short, I found out he wasn't mine and I sent Nicole packin…" Letty hugged me and I wrapped my arms around her. We were quiet for a couple minutes and then I felt my t-shirt was wet. I glanced down and saw Letty was crying. I lifted her chin so she could face me. "What's wrong? There's nothing to cry about now Letty. We're gonna be together and we're gonna have a baby...it's Okay."

She sniffed and stated. "…it wouldn't be the first time," My eyes widened and I held my breath. "What are you talking about Letty?" She paused and kinda zoned out, then a sad smirk appeared on her face and she continued. "We had a baby girl…she was so beautiful; I had her seven months after the truck heist." I didn't know what to think or how to feel, but I wanted Letty to finish, so I asked softly, but not accusingly. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you come back?"

For no reason Letty pulled away from me and snapped. "I had my own reason!" then she lazily rolled her eyes, shrugging. "Besides, I knew you weren't ready for a kid, why burden you? Inside I knew I wasn't either, but I couldn't kill her…_wouldn't_! She was the only thing I had left of you. And I thought, when I saw her, I would see you…and not have to compromise my decision on not come back here." I stood up and crossed my arms. Damn was this was heavy. I can't believe we had a daughter and she didn't even say anything. "Well…where is she?"

"Sh…she's dead," Letty started sobbing, while she spoke. "She was stillborn. And the doctor couldn't figure out why. I had a healthy pregnancy all the last 7 months, they even checked up with the new doctor I had started to see a month before my delivery, but…there was no explanation."Letty sniffed, wiping her face. "It wasn't fair Dominic. I never understand how…till this day….cuz I remember the day before I went into labor, I felt her kicking. She was alive and then she wasn't….."

Her weak voice trailed off and I sat back down, taking her in my arms. I kissed her and whispered in her hair my how sorry I was. "I'm so sorry Letty. I'm sorry I wasn't there…" Letty shook her head and said. "No, _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I should've told you."

I sucked my teeth and hushed her. "Don't. You have nothing to be sorry about….you had good reason not to tell me, but-," I placed my large hand over her stomach and smiled, kissing her soft lips again, tasting the salt of her tears. "I want to be there for everything now…will you marry me?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After Welsh left she called Vince and told them the great news, he relayed the message and Welsh said she'd call him back in a few. When she hung up the phone she heard Letty yell, _'Why me!' _ She ran to the door and was about to go in, but she heard Dom start to comfort her, she figured Letty had just told him about their first child.

Welsh was happy that Letty had finally gotten that off her chest. She listened on the rest of the conversation and she heard Dom ask Letty to marry him. Forgetting she was ease dropping and wasn't supposed to be a part of the conversation: she yelled through the door. "Yes!" Welsh winced and she covered her mouth. "Shit," the door flung open and Dom stood there with a questioning eyebrow raised.

She gave him a nervous laugh. "Hi…I'm just gonna go now," Dom grinned and nodded. Welsh poked her head inside and smiled at Letty, who winked. Welsh kissed Dom's cheek. "See ya'll soon!" She ran down the corridor and out the hospital doors, jumped in the jeep and drove to the house.

When she got there she saw Leon's car and Brian's, along with Vince's. She walked through the front door and everyone was sitting around the living room watching TV. She looked at Mia and Brian cuddled on the recliner and Leon and Kumary were in the corner whispering to each other. Then her eyes landed on Vince and all the news the good news was soon forgotten. There was something she had to take care of first.

Vince walked up to her and smirked. "So, they're good to go?" Welsh smiled. "They're great," her eyes roamed his clothed body s and Vince's smirked raised into a smile. Without any more of an invitation, he picked her up and walked in front of the TV to his room in the basement. Leon and Kumary started laughing and Brian groaned. "Aw come on…I'm not stayin' here to listen to that shit! Let's go Mia!" They laughed and walked out the door.

Leon raised an eyebrow at Kumary . "You wanna get outta here? Cuz I don't wanna be here for that either," he nodded towards the basement door and Kumary chuckled, looping her arms around Leon's neck. "Lets swing by and visit Letty, then catch a movie."

Meanwhile Vince watched as Welsh undressed herself slowly for him, while he was sitting on the bed. His breathing was getting slower and unsteady as he felt his jeans tightening in the front. Once she took off her last sock he shook his head and started undoing his trousers. After he pulled them and his shirt off, he went up to Welsh and touched his forehead to hers.

"I've wanted you ever since I saw your scrawny ass walk out of Letty's front door. You had me…you've always had me." Welsh almost got teary eyed and she backed away and spread her arms out and smirked at him. "Well…now you have me," He chuckled and picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Laying her on the bed he crawled on top of her and placed his lips on her neck softly. He kissed his way to her face and rained butterfly kisses over her cheeks and eyes.

Once their lips touched Vince groaned and Welsh smiled. She was gonna enjoy Vince more than she had expected.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20Letty's POV

_~6 Months Later~_

I couldn't believe I was sitting on the Toretto's porch watching the bustle of the neighborhood. Everything worked out in the end, and I never thought it would, but it had. Vince and Welsh were engaged and Leon had moved in with that Kumary girl. She's been a real sweetheart. I mean, the first time I met her she was extremely nice and helped Mia and I clean up after the barbeque, so ever since that day she's been mine and Mia's best friend! She had met Mia a couple of times at school, but she didn't get to really know her until Leon brought her home…

Mmm…Home. That word makes me smile; it's been such a long time since I had a place to call home. I looked up and a tear slipped down my cheek. Today would've been our little girl's birthday…I sighed and rubbed my swelled belly. I had one more month to go and this boy is out! Dom can't wait; he talks to him every night. He tells him about the newest car parts and stories of how his daddy and mommy met. It's so cute seeing him all mushy. The great Dominic Toretto crumbles at the thought of his son.

I turned my head towards the door when I heard the screen open. Dom walked out and sat next to me on the hammock, pulling me into his arms. I smiled and laid my head on his chest, kissing it through his wife-beater. "Are you happy Mrs. Toretto?" Dom asked softly and I looked up at him. "I can't put into words how much." He smirked, cockily. "Good. That's what I like to hear woman." He teased.

I gave him a look and hit his chest, playfully. We both chuckled and he glanced down at my stomach and grinned, placing one large hand over my basketball shaped belly and started stroking his fingers through my hair with the other. I sighed contently as Dominic whispered. "I love you Letty. You have no idea how much." I chuckled. "I could imagine." My head bounced against his chest when he started laughing and then planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Oh, will you guys give it a rest?" I turned an annoyed gaze to the yard where everybody was watching us. I jokingly sneered.. "How bout ya'll mind your business?"Everyone laughed sarcastically and Welsh made a face. "You got jokes?" I nodded my head as she started towards me with her hands behind her back. "Now, if I were you I wouldn't be crackin' jokes on people." I smirked. "Oh, and why is that?" I caught a glimpse of the green water hose and tried to get up, but I couldn't move fast enough. Dom must've saw it too because he was up in a flash, moving out of Welsh's way.

My mouth dropped and I glanced towards Dom. "So it's like that now? You're not gonna help me up? You just gonna split." Dom chuckled and scratched his day-old beard, pretending to think about the answer. Welsh kept her view on me wiggled her eyebrows. "You ready?" I sighed. "See, now this isn't even fair. I can't run," Welsh laughed. "That's what makes it so funny. You're totally helpless!" I was about to say something when she sprayed me with ice-cold water. I screamed out and growled. "When I get my fat ass up you better run!"

Welsh dropped the hose and cracked up, hitting her knee. "Oh, that wont be hard!" She suddenly jumped and gasped as cold water hit her back. she turned around in utter shock to see Dominic standing there. "Gotta watch your back kid" I burst out laughing and flopped back onto the hammock. Welsh glared at him. "I thought you were running away" Dom huffed. "Pfft yeah right, I was simply flanking you!" She thought about it and growled, running after him and Vince joined in and wrestling Dom to the ground. I looked on at my family, wishing I could take part in the action, but also loving the fact that I could just sit and watch.

Nothing could be more complete: Whole. My family was all here, together and happy…I rubbed my stomach as the baby started kicking. I heard Vince say Stop as he ran up to Welsh and threw her over his shoulder. "Her shirt is becoming transparent and that's only for me to see!"

We all had a good laugh with that one and Welsh merely rested her chin in her hand while she was carried into the house. Usually Welsh preferred to be the dominant one in a relationship; the one who wears the pants, but with Vince she let him take the lead. And that was a dead giveaway that she was in love with him. Dom stomped up the stairs towards me, with water dripping off him. I shook my head, backing away, trying to get up. "Argh, I just started to get dry, don't come near me. You're soaked," Dom laughed, ignoring me. "Here let me help you up," I yelped out as he lifted me out of the chair and into his arms. He drenched me as he hugged me close and instead of fighting him I cracked up.

About 3 hours later we all sat in the living room watching "The Losers". Mia and Brain had shown up about an hour ago and Mia shared her great news. Her and Brian were finally getting married and that we would be expecting another member of the team in about 7 months. Dom was pleased to say the least and then had a talk with Brian for a while.

Now, the movie is off and I'm the only one awake. I struggled to get up because I had to go pee. I crept through the living room trying to avoid stepping on anybody. Welsh and Vince were lying in the middle of the floor; spooning. Mia and Brain were sleeping on each other in the recliner, but Kumary and Leon were the cutest. Leon was sitting on the floor, if he moved an inch he would end up kicking V in the head. His back was against the couch and his head thrown back, snoring lightly and Kumary sat between his legs, with her head rolled off to the side, snoring lightly also. They were so perfect for each other it was almost scary!

After I washed my hands I treaded past everyone again but this time headed for the stairs, I took the first step and heard, "So, you were just gonna leave me down here alone with these monkeys?" I turned at the sound of Dominic's baritone voice and smiled. "Well, you got me wet…" We both smirked and Dom got off the couch and stretched. He walked towards me, scratching his stomach. "C'mere," I opened my arms to him and he wrapped his around my waist, pulling me as close as our son would allow. We held each other, till Dom picked me up and kissed my lips softly. "Let's go to bed."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

___**~Two Weeks Later~**_

___Letty was sitting in the kitchen with Welsh and she was telling her about Dom's little confession last night. "He looks at me, then he's like…I've got a confession to make," Welsh gasped and covered her ears. "Eww…I don't wanna hear anymore secrets from the dark closet!" Letty rolled her eyes. "It's not that stupid! Dom told me he talked to Leon and he said, Leon was gonna ask Kumary to buy a house with him…the right way if you know what I mean?"_

___Welsh leaned against the counter, looking shocked. "He's…he's gonna ask her to marry him?" Letty smiled. "Yep!" Welsh laughed. "Oh my God…the little playa's finally taking off his hat," Letty nodded, looking at her wedding ring. "It's so amazing you know? I never was one for being all domestic and now look at me. I'm pregnant and married. And I love it."_

___Welsh smirked. "Yeah, I hear ya. I can't believe I'm getting married in two months…I don't plan on having kids ANY time soon though." Letty stood up and rubbed her stomach… "Girl, you're gonna have your first kid 9 months after your wedding day, trust!" Welsh rolled her eyes. "No." Letty raised her eyebrows. "Seriously, you can't avoid it with Vince!" _

___Welsh threw her head back in laughter. "You're sick Letty!" Letty smirked as Vince walked through the back door. "I know…shh." Vince looked between the two women, frowning and then shook his head. "I don't even wanna know," Welsh wrapped her arm around his waist, smiling. "Good." Letty was about to say something, but Kumary ran downstairs, screaming bloody murder. "Letty!"_

___Letty turned and saw a crying Kumary. "What happened?" Kumary gasped and smiled, holding up her ring finger. "He proposed!" All the girls hugged and Vince rolled his eyes, looking at Leon, who was in the doorway, grinning. "Hey dawg, congrats." Leon said "Thanks." And soon after the women decided tonight was girls' night and the boys had to scram. Vince groaned and yelled Dom's name._

___Dom came stomping downstairs. "What?" He looked annoyed and Vince brushed it off. "Yo, what we doin' tonight? Our ladies want to have a girls night out!" Dom looked at Letty, then glanced at her stomach and said. "No. Absolutely not." Kumary started complaining and Letty glared at Dom. "And why not?" Dom sighed, trying to reason. "babe you're in your 9____th____ month. I don't want something happening and I'm not be there."_

___Lettys' glare softened and she made her way to Dom. "Then why don't you guys come with us and we'll have our 'girls' night out' after he's born?" Dom thought it over and agreed. "A'ight. That sound like a plan?" he addressed the everybody and Vince nodded in agreement, as did Leon while Kumary and Welsh just rolled their eyes, saying. "Whatever." _

___Welsh shook her head at Letty. "You've gone soft on us Letty." Everyone laughed and Letty gave Welsh a look that said "Shutup!" She then leaned over and kissed Dom softly just as Mia and Brian walked in the house. "Hey guys. Why the crowd?"_

___Kumary smirked. "Well Leon proposed to me and I accepted, then I came downstairs to tell Letty and Welsh. We were all happy and I'm very excited I might add, anyway, we decided to have a girl's night out, but Vince had to be a sour puss and told Dom on us. Then Dom says no because he doesn't want something to happen to Letty why we're out 'cause she's in her 9____th____ month, soooo…" Kumary took a breath and continued. "She invited Dom and the guys to come along and we're going to have our girls night out after the little bundle is born…then you and Brian walked in and asked wassup; which I presumed to tell you, so now that you know what's going on…Do you wanna go?"_

___Mia laughed and looked at Brian. "Nah, you guys have fun," All of them started laughing and Leon kissed Kumary's forehead. "Baby, you are so weird," Kumary smirked. "Yeah, but you love me." Leon turned her around and kissed her lips gently. "That I do…" she blushed hearing him say the words 'I do'. Mia gave Kumary a hug and said congrats and then her and Brian went upstairs. "Have fun you guys!" Welsh yelled out to them. "We will!" they yelled back._

_Vince grabbed Welsh's hand and they went downstairs. Leon and Kumary ran to the store while Dom and Letty just sat on the couch waiting. After a couple of hours of preparation, the girls were ready. Kumary was wearing some black slacks, a red dress shirt, and her hair was in two French braids. Welsh was wearing an Army print skirt with a matching tank top that said "Brat" and had black thigh high combat boots. Letty was attired in a blood red maternity dress, that ruffled at the knees and she had some red fancy sandal-slip-ons. Her hair was left out and wavy. _

___They went to grab a bite to eat and then drove to the club, when they pulled up it was beyond packed. Leon, Kumary, Vince, and Welshy all got out of their cars, but Dom looked at Letty then the club. "I don't know Let. There are a lot of people. What if someone accidentally hits your stomach? Or you fall?" Letty looked at him like he was crazy. "Dom, that could happen anywhere…now stop worrying and lets enjoy the this for our friends." He sighed and Letty made baby noises and poked her lip out. "You're such big baby! I don't know why people think you're hardcore," He gave her a look and she giggled, leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the lips. "I love you. Smile please." He grimaced and Letty made a face. "That's not a smile…but I guess it'll have to do. Let's go." _

___Dom ran to the front where the bouncer was and they knocked fist. They talked for a minute then Dom beckoned them to come. All the people in the line started saying shit and yelling. And Welsh flipped them a bird, sticking out her tongue as she walked through the door._


	22. Chapter 22

___**Chapter 22**_

_Letty's POV_

___The music was blaring and people were having dry sex on the dance floor. Kumary smiled and nodded. "Now this is my kind of environment!" Leon wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the side of her neck. "Let's dance." They headed off to the dance floor and Welsh and Vince soon followed. Dom grabbed my hand and ushered me to a VIP table in the back._

___As we were walking I noticed that every woman that walked past our table was drooling over Dom. I was giving them my best glare but most of them would catch a glimpse of my belly and just smirk. When I sat down Dom kissed me and said he'd be back with some drinks. I tugged his hand pulling him back towards me. "No, don't go!" Dom chuckled. "Baby, I'll be right back…Okay?" He kissed me again and walked away. I don't know why I didn't want him to leave my side and it only infuriated me that all the women started to gravitate to him. I rolled my eyes and glanced over at Vince and Welsh grinding, then Leon and Kumary moving to the music as if they were flickers in a flame!_

___After 10 minutes of waiting for Dom I had to pee. I struggled to stand up when someone grabbed my arm to help me get my balance. I said thanks and turned to looked at who it was and gasped when I saw Nicole. "What are you doing here?" She chuckled. "Well it is a public club Letty. Look, I know you probably hate me. And I don't blame you. I'd hate me too."_

___I frowned and backed away from her. "Yeah, I do hate you. " Nicole nodded. "Okay, well get back to your evening…" Nicole glanced at my stomach and smiled, sincerely. "Wow…you're pregnant. That's…interesting news," I snarled at her. "Why the fuck are you still standing here?" Nicole frowned and I glanced behind her at the bar and saw this redhead talking to Dom and he was chatting with her!_

___Nicole glanced at the bar and shook her. "Looks like you should go handle your husband," I narrowed my eyes at her and then just walked away. "bye Letty." I heard Nicole yell after me over the blaring music. _

_I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw redhead caress Dom's chest, whispering in his ear. Dom smiled and kind of turned his head to the side, laughing. I almost cried on the spot because my hormones were already haywire. I didn't going up to them; I just turned around and went to the restroom. _

_Dom's POV_

___I turned my head away from the woman coming onto me and after she touched my chest the second time, I grabbed her hand, removing it. I smiled, trying to be nice about it. "Um, I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression of me being polite but I'm married." The redhead made a face and raised her eyebrow. "That pregnant women you were with?" I nodded and stood up. "Yeah that one." She looked like she was thinking about what to say next, but I just grabbed Letty's Snapple and my Corona and turned to walk away._

___The woman reached out and grabbed my arm. "Wait, don't go…we had a connection!" I looked back at her. "Woman, I was being nice. There's a difference. And what part of, I Have. A. Wife don't you understand? Now let go of me." When she wouldn't I yanked my arm out of her grasp and started back to our table, but Letty's wasn't there…_

_Letty's POV_

___I was in the restroom, in one of the stales crying my eyes out. I couldn't believe Dom was out there flirting with some ho, while I'm here with him. How could he do this to me…again? We're married now! How could he- I froze and doubled over in pain as I heard a loud splash of water hit the floor; I reached my hand under my dress and it came back with some blood on it. Tears welled in my eyes. Omigod, not again. Please God, not again….i needed Dom, but another sharp pain hit me and I fell to my knees…I couldn't move. _

___I tried to pull myself up but I couldn't. After 5 minutes of weeping in pain, I tried to yell out. "Help…help me. It hurts…somebody help me!" But my voice was no louder than a croak…and no one heard me over the blaring music._


	23. Chapter 23

So sorry it's been ages but im getting back to it. This mini update is horrid but it's better to give you something then nothing. I'll update soon. Thank you again to all my readers who are sticking with this. I appreciate it more than you know. Stay awesome ladies! Alex_diesel

The Return23

I knew I couldn't just sit here no matter how much pain I was in. I had to get to the hospital and quick. I reached for the railing, attempting to pull myself up but lost my strength when another server contraction hit me. "Dammit!" I grated out, reminding myself to breath. Suddenly I heard the restroom door open and someone came inside. I banged on the stale door hoping whoever it was would hear me over the music rattling the walls.

But the pair of heels just stood in front of the sink so I banged on the stale again, this time with both hands. I sighed in relief when the pair of stilettos appeared before the door. The woman hissed, "Oh my God," standing in a puddle of water. I waited for my rescuer to swing open the door but who was on the other side I hadn't expected. Standing there was Nicole. She stared down at me with this vicious smile on her face. "Oh Letty, your water broke." she stated sarcastically- pointing out the obvious.

I could feel my anger building the more Nicole kept talking. "And blood too…that's not a good sign. You're gonna need to get to the hospital." Christ of all people to show up, why her? I didn't want to ask for her help but I didn't have much of a choice. And I wasn't going to be nice about it either. I hated that lying bitch. I glared up at her and growled out, "So are you gonna help me the fuck up or just stare?"

Nicole tsked. "Now Letty, that's not asking nicely. Go ahead try it again." I glared up at her and screamed. "Fuck You!" as another contraction over took me. She stared down at my swollen belly, shaking her head. "Why did you come back? You ruined everything when all you had to do was stay away." I frowned in pain. "What?" Nicole slowly rolled her eyes to meet mine. "Was your daughter dying not incentive enough?" Suddenly my heart stopped. I was afraid to ask, but I heard the words escape my lips. "How do you know that?"

Nicole sneered. "I always knew Letty. And I wanted you to know it was me that took her from you. I wasn't about to let you come back with a baby and steal Dom away. Yet In the end you still did." I sat myself up and spat at her. "You're a Liar! My daughter was still born…there's no way.." Nicole grinned. "Don't you remember the shot you received two days before her birth…think of it as a personal 'hello' from me to you. The easiest part was paying off your DR. to do it. You' be amazed at what people will do for enough money." I was speechless, my mind racing to process what she just said, thinking back to the shot….how..why? Over Dom…how could someone be so evil; so disturbed.

My attention was brought back to the baby in my belly that was trying to get out. I was seeing RED as I breathed through a contraction. Nicole turned to leave and waved 'bye' walking out the restroom.. I wanted to kill her. I wanted her dead!

Kumary barged through the door calling my name. "Letty? You in here?" I stuck my hand out the stale and she rushed over and grabbed it. "Oh My God Letty. Are you okay? We're gonna get you help, just hold on." Kumary stood me up and I painful walked out the bathroom. Dom was standing right outside the door and his face flashed with concern when he saw me. Kumary spoke before I could, telling Dom my water had broke and I was bleeding. Without question He quickly scooped me up in his arms and fast-paced out the door.

I wanted to tell him about Nicole but I couldn't; I didn't know how Dom would react or what he might do. And I needed his strength right now. I tightened my arms around his neck, not wanting to ever let go.

When we got to the hospital, I was immediately put in a room and examined while Dom filled out paperwork. I had dilated 5 cm already so the nurse quickly hooked my up to the different monitors, gave me 2 IV's and the belly rubber band monitoring my sons' heart rate. "Just lay back Mrs. Toretto and try to get as much rest as you can before he gets here okay? I'll be back to check on you in 30 minutes." I nodded and the nurse left the room just as Dom came inside.

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" his dark eyes were steady on mine. I swallowed and gave him a small grin. "I'm better; just a little nervous." Dom nodded in understanding. "Just relax. The doctor said there was nothing to worry about sometimes bleeding happens-" I shook my head. "It's not just that…"I trailed off, not wanting to really say what was on my mind. Dom sat on the edge of the bed and tilted my chin to look up at him. "I know what you're thinking about and don't do it. I wish I had been there the first time but I can't change the past. All I can do is be here now. And I promise I'll never leave you again Letty, Ever."

Damn I loved this man. He was so off base- I hadn't doubted him at all. And even with all the recent information weighing heavy on my heart: It soared. I was happy I was finally Dominic Toretto's wife. I was happy I was giving birth to his son and everything else just didn't matter right now. I grabbed Dom's big calloused hand and he gently squeezed it, reassuring me that he was _here. He was real_ and he wasn't going anywhere.


	24. Chapter 24

Bare with me ladies! Lol alex_diesel

**The return chapter 24**

"Okay Letty, now on the count of three give me one more long push." I was gasping to breathe as it was but mustard up my strength to push again. My hair was tasseled and glued to my forehead from sweat and I knew I looked at mess, but Dom told me I was beautiful. He was sitting behind me, coaching me in my ear. "You got this baby, one more push." I gritted my teeth, squeezed Dom's knee and pushed with all my might. I suddenly felt empty and I collapsed into Dominic's solid chest. The Dr. smiled at me, holding up my little boy who was coved with blood and orange guck, screaming his lungs out but he was gorgeous.

I laughed and cried at the same time. The doctor finished his job below as the nurse placed our son on my stomach and handed Dom a pair of scissors to cut the umbilical cord. I stared at my baby boy while she suctioned all his mouth and nose**. **He was alive and healthy. Dom kissed the back of my head then rested his chin on my shoulder while he whispered he loved me. "What's his name?" the nurse inquired softly. I glanced behind me and raised my eyebrows waiting for Dominic to answer. Dom grinned replying, "Antonio." I smiled. He was named after his grandfather. 15 minutes later, after they stitched me up and had taken Antonio to get washed up, Dom brought in everybody. Welsh rushed to me and gave me a big tight hug. "I'm so happy for you. You look amazing!" I rolled my eyes playfully. "Welsh I know I looked busted you aint gotta lie." We both giggled and Vince chimed in. "Nah, you do look great Letty. For just having a baby I guess."

I shook my head laughing. "Thank you V." Leon and kumary brought me flowers and Antonio a blue teddy bear that was bigger than he was. Mia and Brian were right behind them. Brian gave me a gentle hug and his congrats while Mia nearly squeezed the life outta me. "Damn girl, don't crush me." I uttered nicely and she backed up smiling. "Sorry," she was holding a stuffed animal as well and asked. "Where's my little nephew. I can't wait to see him! Did it hurt Let?"

"You're joking right?' we laughed and chatted until the nurse came in. Antonio was bundled in a white blanket with a blue hat on. The nurse smiled at everybody. "What a crowd." she gently handed him over and his eyes were slightly open. He stared up at Dom like he knew it was his daddy. Dominic bent down and caressed Antonio's face with his knuckle then slipped his finger into Antonio's tiny hand, who squeezed it without hesitation. A tear slipped down his cheek and he rubbed it away on his shoulder. He had his daddy's face but my nose and green eyes. Brian was sitting next to Dom and nudged him. "That little guy is going to break hearts."

Vince patted Dom on the shoulder and gruffly retorted. "Shit if he's anything like his dad was it's gonna be hard to keep track." I rolled my eyes and kissed Antonio. "Ya'll stop cursing my baby." Mia reached out her arms and took him. She was a natural and she offered to change to first diaper, I didn't object either.

Later that night I was laying in my bed feeling physically and emotionally spent. I watched Dom and Antonio sleeping; they looked so cute. My husband and my son: I loved them both deeply and I _was_ happy, but I couldn't distance the hatred that was growing inside me. All I could think about was my daughter…I hadn't even given her a name. Nicole had stolen that from me…stolen her. I wasn't going to let her get away with it either. I didn't know how I was going to take care of her but it had to be done. I doubted Dom would object, but even if he does. I'm going to kill her.


	25. Chapter 25

Just a filler. Thanks to the folks reading.

**Chapter 25**

Months passed like days, but I had barely noticed. Antonio was now 8 months and before I knew it my 28th birthday was here. Mia was throwing me a "surprise" Barbeque this Saturday but I let on like I had no idea because I knew it would crush her feelings if she found out I was on to her. She loved throwing parties it was her forte. Me on the other hand, I hated parties. I hated people giving me false smiles and best wishes when they didn't really give two shits about me, they just showed up for the free food and beer.

I stared at myself in the mirror while I brushed my hair. I leaned in closer and saw the lines around my lips and eyes were barely visible but I could see them…I was getting older. That fact didn't scare me it just made remember how lucky I was to still be here. My mom had died when she was 22 and my dad when he was 30. It seemed everyone around me or in my life had always died. My parents, my cousins, Jesse and my daughter; Damn…it still hurts to think about it, now that I knew the truth. I wondered about Nicole and where she had disappeared to. I had hired a PI to find her but she fell off the grid two months after Antionio was born.

With all Nicole's money and resources, she could stay hidden forever if she wanted to but I was hoping that she'd reemerge sometime. I kept in contact with Gordon, the private detective, just in case. I had countless dreams about murdering her and the images never made me uncomfortable. Her life was going to be mine. I hadn't thought much about how I'd feel _after_ killing someone but after my close encounter with Keith, I knew I could do it. I knew I could watch Nicole take her last breath and I wouldn't lose a wink of sleep over it. I was just waiting for my opportunity.

"Hey baby," I gasped a little when I saw Dom's reflection behind me. He was leaning against the doorway holding Antonio who was hell bent on fitting this rectangular toy into his mouth even though it was apparent it would never fit. I smiled and kissed them both. "Hey." I sidestepped them and walked out the bathroom but Dom caught my arm and gently tugged me back to him. He had that typical "Dominic's-concerned" expression on his face, "Are you okay?" I nodded, rising on my tip-toes to kiss his lips reassuringly. "I'm fine," I lied.

When I swung back around I could feel Dom's gaze on me. Watching every little move I made. I know for a fact he wasn't buying my bullshit. I threw on an old t-shirt and some ripped blue jeans and grabbed my keys. "I'm gonna go the garage for a little while Okay? You cool with Toni?" Dom narrowed his eyes at me and shook his head, handed our son over. "I can't today. I promised Mia I'd help her with…something." I knew he was talking about my party. I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Okay. I'll take him. You have fun with Mia." Dom went in the restroom and turned on the shower. I was thankful he didn't try to dig out my secret like he usually does. I could feel that he wanted to but Dom decided to leave well enough alone for now and I was grateful.

I descended the stairs and jumped down the last step and Antonio giggled. I saw Leon in the kitchen but didn't bother scanning for anybody else. I just wanted to get outta here. I picked up Toni's diaper bag and walked out the door. When I got to the garage I saw Vince underneath a blue Gran Torino. Nice. I kicked his foot and he yelled. "Owe, who the fuck?" he quickly rolled out looking mad as hell but then relaxed, "Oh it's you. Wassup Let. Hey little man." I smiled at Toni as he attempted to wave. "Where's Welsh?"I asked nonchalantly. Vince grunted and shrugged "I don't know," sliding back under the car. I bent down and pulled his leg, dragging him out again. "I'm trying to work here." I ignored his attitude and asked. "You don't know where your fiancée is?" Vince sat up and put down his wrench. "NO Letty. That woman never tells me anything. I don't ever know where she's going. She just leaves."

Yeah, that sounded like Welsh. I figured she was doing something involving her wedding planning and was sure she wasn't cheating on Vince but she was still gonna do what she wanted to do regardless of being in a relationship. This had always bothered Vince but today he seemed a little more on edge than usual. "Trouble in Paradise V?" He let out a low sarcastic chuckle but ignored my question and said. "I could ask you the same thing."

I was a little taken back by his statement. I stood up and unconsciously back away. "What? What do mean?" He smirked and shook his head. "Can I be honest Let?" I shifted Toni to my right and glared down at Vince. "How honest?" he cleared his throat and rested his arms on his knees. "the kind of honest you're not gonna like." I clinched my jaw but nodded. "let's hear it."

"You haven't seemed the same since Antonio was born. I Mean, you smile with your son and that's great n' all but you don't really hang out with Welsh anymore; you're never around to help her with the wedding shit. Which I know pisses her off, so you create a problem for me! And here Mia's about to drop her baby any moment but you never talk to her about it. Plus I see you with Dom…and it's like you guys seem tense. I never asked him about it cuz it aint my business but since you wanna bring my shit up, ima call you on yours. Anyway, I just care about you being happy Letty. And You just don't seem like you're really 'in' all this shit happening around you. You're distant. You never used to be like that."

Wow, I had never really heard V give so much insight in one comment before. I never thought he'd even care to notice how different my behavior was, but I knew exactly what he was talking about. Ever since I found out about Nicole and searched out Gordon. I had been very distracted. Better yet, obsessed with finding Nicole, but I was missing out on everything else. My family's lives; my best friend was getting married and I hadn't really found the time to help her and she has always been there for me. I stared at my sons face while trying to piece my thoughts together. His big green eyes stared back at me and he reached out and grabbed my nose.

I gave him a half-hearted smile and glanced back at Vince. "I'm sorry. You're right V." It wouldn't hurt me to admit he was correct but I wasn't going to tell him why. I waited for him to inquire about the reasoning behind all my actions but he was silent. It seemed my apology and admission was enough and he smiled, laid down on the crawler and slide back under the Torino.

I put Toni in his high chair and threw on some coveralls and started doing some body work on a '94 Toyota Supra twin turbo. I hadn't really been working in the garage until after I had Toni, but it was like riding a bike and it all came back to me. I felt most at ease when I was working on cars. Like nothing else mattered…and I didn't have to think about all the shit that was scratching around in my brain stressing me out and driving me slowly insane.

Antonio started getting fussy about an hour later, so I stopped and went to wash my hands at the huge deep sink in the corner of the garage. "Hold on papi. Im coming." But before I grabbed him Vince ran out from the office and yelled. "I got him." I dried my hands watching V gently bounce Toni up and down. I crossed my arms and flopped down on the old brown couch against the wall. I could see he was going to be a good daddy. Which I hadn't expected; seeing this soft side of Vince was a treat. He loved Antonio and I knew he couldn't wait to have his own kids.

Toni slowly stopped whining and laid his head on Vince's shoulder. V rocked him till his eyes closed. "Wow, did you do that all on your own?" we both glanced towards the front door to see Welsh with two shopping bags on her arms and a McDonalds' bag in her hand. Vince complained, "Shh..he just fell asleep man. Be quiet." Welsh quietly made her way to the office, breezing right past me without saying hi. I deserved that; I wasn't even mad she ignored me. I let out a long sigh and noticed V eyeing me to go talk to her. I gave him the HAND, urging him to mind his business.

I was going to talk to her, but should I tell her everything? If anyone should know, It should be Welsh. She was there when it all happened. I wanted to tell her but I didn't want to apologize. I mean, I felt sorry, I feel sorry over a lot of things but I HATED saying it. I inched myself off the couch and dragged my feet to the office. I saw her going through her bags of clothes and cleared my throat. She glanced over her shoulder and then rolled her eyes back to what she was doing.

"Oh goody, Letty has decided to grace me with her presence." She muttered, not looking at me. I sucked my teeth and went in, closing the door. "Are you really going to be the like that. Come on. You know why I came in here." Welsh stopped and coyly replied. "I have no idea, why don't you tell me." I groaned and sat on the edge of Dom's desk. "Okay. You know I'm sorry. I've been a shit. But you know I love you and I'm sorry I haven't been helping you with everything. I've just really been somewhere else mentally. There's a lot going on that I haven't shared with anybody."

Welsh cocked an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Okay. I forgive and I bite…what's going on?" I took a deep breath and revealed the news of Nicole murdering my baby and hiring the private eye to find her. Welsh gasped and yelled. "You gotta be FUCKING kidding me! Oh I want IN!"

"Okay but don't say anything to anybody." Welsh agreed. "Girl you know I wont but you're gonna tell Dom right. I mean, he should know." I nodded hesitantly. "Yah, yah of course I'm going to tell him. I just need more time." There was the eyebrow cock again. "Time for what Let?" I shrugged. "I don't know…" I said honestly. Welsh sat down beside me on the desk. "Just trust him with it Letty. I don't think he'll disappoint. Besides that's the whole point of being with somebody, to share burdens…and bills!" We both laughed for a second and then hugged each other. I was glad we were okay and that she knew what was going on in my life. It felt great to have my friend back and to laugh. "I'm going to tell Dom, but after the barbeque."

Welsh faked a surprise look with shifty eyes. "What barbeque? I have no clue what you're referring to and my lips are sealed." I smiled and hopped off the desk. "It's good to have you back Welsh." She grinned. "It's good to be back. Now…whenever this Gordon contacts you…I'm the first one you call. We are taking that bitch down."


	26. Chapter 26

**Hope you all enjoy it. Please review. A little NC-17**

**Chapter 26**

I wanted to get some rest before tonight. I was leaving the garage just when Dom was arriving. He stepped out of his car and walked over to mine after I strapped Antonio in his car seat. "Hey" was all he said. I looked up at him and forced a smile. "Hi." Dom took a deep breath, raising his eyebrows and murmured. "We gotta talk Letty." I sighed. I knew it was coming..i just hadn't expected it to be right this second. "we will. Later." I tried to side stepped Dom, but he easily stepped back in front of me. "Why not now?" I quickly racked my brain for any excuses accessible. "I've gotta get Toni down for a nap right now. So later, okay baby?" I tried the sweetest voice I could muster. Hoping it would work on him.

"Go ahead." Dom snapped. Ordinarily I would've snapped back but I just hopped in the car, started my engine and drove towards the house. When I pulled up it looked deserted. Thank God, I didn't like bustle when it was time for Toni to sleep. I parked and heard Dom's engine around the corner. Good grief that man was relentless. One of Dominic's many talents. By the time I had grabbed Toni, his diaper bag and my wallet. Dom had already parked and was waiting by the front door for me. I didn't acknowledge that he was there. As if maybe, if I acted like I didn't see him, he wouldn't talk.

Dom offered to take Toni but I just handed him my stuff instead and he opened the door for us. I dropped my keys on the kitchen counter, shifting Toni so I could wash my hands. I grabbed a Popsicle out of the freezer and headed upstairs. Dom scuffed and flopped down on the couch. "I'll be right here when you're finished." I nodded and went to lie down.

**Dom's POV**

**I **surfed the television channels haphazardly. Finding nothing really worth watching, I glanced behind the couch at the clock. Letty had been up there almost an hour. It never took that long to lay Toni down. I knew she was avoiding me. She'd been avoiding me for months, avoiding everything from conversations and questions to affection. I had always gotten the occasional routine kiss every night before we went to sleep and she'd tell me she loved me but Letty and I hadn't made love in a month. I didn't know what was going on with her. I had researched post-partum depression on the internet, which could be a cause so I didn't want to push her. Or bother her especially over sex... Maybe it was something I'd done. I couldn't think of anything recently but leave it to Letty to find any reason to be pissed off.

Getting down to brass tax, I was horny and I wanted her NOW. I felt like I've been fair in giving her, her space and not crowding her with _my_ needs, but damn, I missed my wife. I wanted us to laugh like we use to. I miss staying up all night talking, I had never liked when there was a crack of distance between Letty and I. Our relationship communication wasn't always the best but we got each other. Sometimes it was like we could read the others mind, but lately. I couldn't understand shit going on with her.

I tossed down the remote and went upstairs. She and Antonio were sleeping. I wanted to ravish her…staring at her sprawled out on our bed. Her disheveled ponytail, boots kicked off at the end of the bed and her wife-beater a little tousled revealing the few silver stretch marks from carrying Antonio and her scar from our daughter…I didn't even know her name and I never saw her. Shit, I hadn't even known she had existed until a year ago, but still I missed her. I wished she was alive so I could hold her. Tell her stories and try to turn her into a car fanatic like her mother. I always wanted a daughter, but Letty and I could always have more- we will have more.

I smiled at the thought, glancing at Toni, sleeping soundly next to her with his mouth hanging open and a string of drool slipping out. I quietly went over to the bed and gently kissed Letty's rose colored full lips. She made a little noise but didn't wake up. So I kissed her again, deeper, sliding my tongue across the curve of her lips waiting for them to part open for me. And they did, I dove my tongue in her mouth and moaned. It had been so long since I'd kissed her like this. I could feel my libido getting stiffer by the second. When I pulled back for a breath and opened my eyes, Letty was looking right at me. I whispered. "Hi," and a small smirk lifted the side of her mouth. "Hi."

I wasn't going to let her get up. I was going to say what I needed to say. I rested my hands on either side and loomed over her, talking in a quiet voice so not to wake up the cookie monster. I know you've been avoiding talking to me. I don't know why, but I didn't want to pressure you into telling me what's going on with you. I wanted you to come to me on your own with whatever is wrong. It's been hard not to bombard you with a million questions but I'm worried about you. You can tell me anything Letty. Whatever you're feeling or if your disappointed or mad just tell me, I love you and I wana be here for you in every way possible. I know I slacked on that shit back in the day, but no more. I'm here and I just wanted you to know that."

I let out a deep breath and Letty had tears in her eyes. Her hands crept up over my shoulders, around my neck and she pulled my down, hugging me. I sat up, bringing her with me so I could hug her back. Wrapping my arms around her waist, we just sat on the bed, hugging each other. This hug was amazing. I felt like we were talking without saying a word, she was clinging to me as though she'd drowned if she let go so I held her just as tightly. And I loved it; it made me feel strong, important and needed. I wanted to feel needed by Letty. I lived and breathed for her and Toni. They were my only priority.

I don't know how long we stayed like that but when we pulled apart Toni's eyes were blinking and he was just glancing around the room and the ceiling. I reached over and rubbed his stomach, my big hand practically covered his whole torso and he shifted his head to look at me. He gave me a big smile showing his gums and one little rice tooth that was still breaking to get free. Letty slid off my lap and crawled next to him to scoop him up. Someone knocked on the door and reluctantly got up and answered. "Wassup?"

Vince was standing there and peeked in. "man, some people are already downstairs." I nodded and stepped out the room, closing the door behind me. I hadn't realized it was already 6 pm. Vince and I stomped down the steps and inside my living room was about 15 people; I recognized them all but some I didn't know that well. I saw Edwin sitting on the sofa, drinking a 40 and approached him. I put on my cocky no bullshit grin and said. "What's that shit you drinking? Only Coronas are allowed in my house." Edwin stood, smiling giving my hand a shake. "Ah…come on. You know how I do Toretto. It's good to see you man." I said the same and looked around, spotting Hector chopping it up with some Mexican girl, I'd never seen before. Brain walked outta the kitchen and I headed that way looking for Mia. "Ey I'll catch up with ya'll later," Vince stayed talking to Edwin and they both nodded.

Mia was hovering over the huge cake she had made earlier today. Writing, 'Happy Birthday Letty' with the frosting pen. She paused and rubbed at her swollen belly. "Is the little guy kicking you?" I asked. Mia grinned rolling her eyes. "Little GIRL, brother! It's going to be a girl." I laughed, not arguing with her. I could care less, niece or nephew I was going to love them. I grabbed the chicken and ribs Mia had marinated out of the fridge to go throw it on the grill. I had my grilling skills down to an art. My shit always tasted good…meat would just fall of the bone. A little while later everyone had trickled to the backyard, it was dark outside so we the porch lights on and over the driveway in front of the garage door. Above that was a hoop where Edwin, Leon, Vince and two other vatos were playing basketball.

They looked clumsy. All of them were already more than twisted. Mia was chatting with the only girls here and Welsh walked out the back screen door holding Antonio. She came over to me and tried to grab a rib that was on the tray beside me. I raised my fork at her and growled playfully. "Don't even think about it Welsh." I heard everybody yelling out their greetings to the birthday girl, I spun around seeing Letty coming down the back porch steps dressed in a velvet dress. The material looked like silk and it stop at her knees and only had one strap over her right shoulder. Her long black hair was out and wavy. She even had on a touch of make-up. She looked gorgeous. I noticed the guys here checking her out but I wasn't trippin…for now.

Letty talked to a couple of people saying thanks for coming. Edwin ran up to her, giving her a big hug as did Hector. She made it over to me last…I was just standing there with my arms crossed waiting for her. I kissed her passionately and whispered. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY." Letty grabbed my butt and then reached in the cooler pulling out a corona, popping the lid off with my belt buckle and taking a huge swig. "I'm so getting faded tonight. Mia's going to watch Toni for me." I nodded not saying anything and opened a bottle of my own finishing it in one gulp. I was buzzed a little but still pretty sober.

An hour later after everyone had eaten and danced Mia came out the back holding the huge marble cake with orange frosting that had 28 candles on it. Letty was standing in front of me and I had my arms around her. Everybody was singing happy birthday to her and she was blushing a little. She was cute when she blushed and got all shy. When the singing came to an end, everyone circled around Us and Hector joked, "Damn, that's a lot of candles Let, you need help blowing those out?" Letty smiled, giving him the finger, "Shut the F- up!" we all laughed and she blew out her candles. We clapped, ate some cake and went right back to partying.

Welsh was holding a sleeping Toni and Letty was about to take him upstairs to lay him down but I stopped her, picking him up from Welsh's lap. "I'll take him. You enjoy your party." She beamed and flopped back in her seat, drinking her beer laughing with welsh. I was surprised how quiet it was in our room consider that music was so loud. I gently laid him down in his crib and turned on his mobile and X-men night light then crept out of the room, rejoining the party. I wanted to dance with LETTY but when I got outside she was playing basketball with the guys. She wasn't a super star baller but the woman could hoop well enough to earn her respect. Edwin loved playing on Letty's team because she played street ball and would knock a dude over if they were in her way.

It was 3 on 3: Edwin, Letty, and Carlos-verses Leon, Vince and Jamal. Carlos raced with Hector and Jamal worked at Racer's Edge. I didn't know shit about him though. He was one of Edwin's boys and he vouched for him. I took a seat next to Brian and he handed me a Corona. I didn't know what number this was and I didn't care. My vision was becoming slightly blurred and I knew I smelled like a bottle of Corona myself. My mind was sluggishly processing the things around me and I just felt good…and horny. I was half-hard just from watching my wife play ball in a dress. Every time she dribbled the basketball or did a fade away and her dress rode up her thigh I got excited. Whenever she bent over all I could visualize was her soft ass smacking against my groin. My dick twitched and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I hoped nobody was paying me any mind. The game had drawn most the attention of our guest although there was a couple of drunken girls dancing and talking.

Letty was trying to block Jamal but he easily tossed the ball over her hitting a 3 pointer. She cursed under her breath and he winked at her, making her smile. I didn't like that very much…in fact I stopped paying attention to the game and just watched the way Jamal was eyeing her the whole time. Of course he was guarding her…maybe I was just being drunk and over reading shit. Nah, Nah I wasn't..Jamal swatted Letty's ass after she made a lay-up. She said something to him that I couldn't hear. Maybe told him to stop but I jumped up anyway and went over to him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded sharply.

Everybody got quiet and Jamal back up. "Man chill. She's grown, she don't need you barking at everyone who comes near her." I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Did this muthafucker just say that to me? Does he not know who I am? Not only was I Mr. Badass Dominic Toretto but I was Letty's husband. And I wasn't having that shit. I was sexual frustrated and I had no patience for punks like this. I took a step forward and said brusquely, "Who the fuck do you think you talking to?" Edwin saw that I was serious and he got in front of me. "Yo Dom, he's just drunk talking outta his ass. We're all faded man, he don't mean that shit…" I hardly paid Edwin a glance not really caring to hear him. I just glared at Jamal who started to look scared. I made a move to go for him but Letty's small hands were on my chest, pushing me back. "Dom! Stop."

At her voice I looked down. It took a second for my vision to focus and I relaxed seeing her face. Vince told Jamal to take a hike while Edwin agreed. It was better if he left before I changed my mind and fucked his jaw up. The game ended after that and all the guys went back to drinking and dancing with the women. Mia and Brian left and Letty and I snuck away. Nobody would miss us. They were too shitfaced to even notice we had gone. She dragged me into the dark living room and literally jumped on me. Letty kissed my forehead and rasped. "my big bulldog," she teased at me but I didn't care. My mind was elsewhere, I buried my head between her breast and she laughed. I carried her upstairs, locking our bedroom door behind us.

We just stood for a second. Letty's arms were around my neck and mine around her waist. Our foreheads resting on one another, she gently kissed me, a couple of soft teasing pecks that quickly turned into a passionate, fervent kiss. My hand splayed over the small of her back, holding her to me, deliberately reminding her she was mine. I gripped her ass with both hands and hoisted her up. Letty's legs instinctively went around my waist, pressing her pussy against my dick. I moaned, sucking at every throbbing artery with intense passion.

She rolled her head to the side offering better access. I could feel her heartbeat against my lips. I inhaled her scent wanting to breath her into me.. She smelt amazing, like fresh soap and some kind of exotic spice. Letty simply intoxicated me. Getting older only made her sexier. Ageing was definitely no disservice to her and she was hotter than ever. I stumbled back towards the bed and sat down with her in my lap.

While Letty was undoing my belt and unzipping my pants, I captured her mouth again in a kiss. This one was slower, softer, loving. I glided my tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entry. I tilted my head up, slipping my tongue into her warm mouth. I groaned, cupping both her breast, rolling them in my hands and teasing her nipples. Letty moaned and I could feel her body's excitement at my every touch. I bent my head and kissed her collar bone, trailing down to take each nipple in my mouth. "I want you so badly," I said thickly.

I never loved anything like I loved Letty. She was my air. I huskily whispered. "I love you." Letty licked her lips, staring down at me, her hair falling perfectly around her caramel face. She framed mine, grazing her fingers over my 5 o'clock shadow. "I love you too Dominic. I want you now and always." Letty's voice was low and provocative. My heartbeat quickened and a black unfathomable need overtook me. I propped her up, moving her thong aside and slipped into her warmth slowly, inching my thickness in further and further. I squeezed her ass enjoying the rhythm she started.

Letty grinded her hips in circle as she popped up and down on my dick. I was trying so hard to hold on, to not bust this nut and let her take what she wanted from me. She rubbed all over my shaved head and dug her fingernails in my shoulders. It was a good pain and it turned me on even more. I slid my hands to her hips to take control...guiding her faster: in and out. With each stroke Letty gasped in pleasure and I was getting close.

I pulled out and flipped her around so she was on the bed, ass up, waiting for me. I leaned down raining butterfly kisses all over her back. I kissed both her cheeks, than parted her lips and licked her pussy. Letty screamed out when I started sucking her clit. Damn she tasted good. I continued torturing her with my tongue for a couple of minutes and sat up smoothly easing myself back into her warm tightness. I firmly gripped her hips throwing her forward than yanking her back…over and over. Once I felt Letty's pussy contract around my dick, I came hard. I was out of breath and grinning like a dope feign.

Letty collapsed onto her stomach and I laid beside her on my back. I reached beneath me grabbing the bed sheet and tossing it over us. She casually placed her small hand on my chest and I enclosed it with mine; Holding her hand as I dozed off.

**Letty's POV**

Dom was out like a light in seconds. He only falls asleep that fast when he's been drinking and he drank a lot, I'm not even sure he was keeping track. I slipped my hand out from his and rolled over, closing my eyes. Tonight was actually fun. The cake, the people and the music… aside from the ass grab during the basketball game from Jamal, it turned out to be a great birthday and now Dom and I, were okay. I hadn't been able to tell him about Nicole though and I wanted to badly, especially after his loving proclamation before the barbeque, but it would've ruined the mood. That news was a fucking downer. I've had long night and right now I just needed sleep. But I promised myself I'd tell him in the morning.


End file.
